


Symbiotic Relationship

by GasMaskedWriter



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anti-Hero Midoriya Izuku, Author tries to have comedy, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, He fails miserably, Hero Midoriya Izuku, Izuku is Venom, Kind of has its own version of Marvel continuity, Marvel Universe, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Eats People, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, its venom theyre gonna eat people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasMaskedWriter/pseuds/GasMaskedWriter
Summary: Izuku wanted to be a hero. It's all he ever wanted to do with his life.And Venom wished to survive. Despite being in the lowest rung of it's species.Together they just may succeed in both.Or they may in fact do the opposite of the path they wish.





	1. Chapter 1

A lanky man who had a blade instead of a hand approached a terrified young woman.

"Just give me what I want and I won't hurt ya."

He spoke not even trying to conceal the fact that he was lying.

"Oh god s-someone help me!"

The woman called out before the man rushed forward stabbing his blade hand into the wall beside her head.

"No one's comin' to help you girly so just give me what I want and you might get to keep both your hands."

He growled his putrid breath making the girl slap her hands over her nose.

"W-what do you want?"

She spoke fear making her voice tremble.

"Everything you have."

The man said a dark glint in his eye.

"Now just g-."

He tried to speak but was cut off by a massive hand grabbing his throat and letting him up.

**"Oh what a nice little snack!"**

And brought him face to face with a creature with black skin that constantly seemed to be moving. It's massive white eyes glared at him as saliva dripped from it's massive maw.

**"We wonder which part of you will taste the best. The heart, lungs, pancreas, liver, or the ever tasty brain?"**

The man with the blade hand did what was natural for him and began stabbing the shit out of the creature.

But this only seemed to amuse it.

**"Hahaha you're only making us more hungry!"**

It bellowed before it slightly lowered the man and opened it's maw. Unhinging it and easily bringing it down on his head.

Before swallowing him whole.

The creature turned to the still cowering woman.

**"** **_Burp_ ** **you can go now."**

It said as it turned away from her and started walking down the alley.

"W-Wait!"

She called out making the creature stop in it's tracks. Turning it's head over it's shoulder to look at her.

The woman quickly scrambled to her feet.

"C-can I know the name of the hero who saved me?"

Her comment seemed to make the creature snort.

**"We are no hero."**

It said turning fully to her.

**"We are Venom and we are the monster you need."**

It said before turning once more and leaping up to one the sides of alley. Quickly scaling the building to reach it's roof.

The woman watched him go.

"You're a hero to me."

She whispered as she watched the dark form disappear into the night.  
  
  
  
  


Izuku threw his sweat soaked shirt onto the floor of his mostly empty room and collapsed onto his bed.

"We really need to stop going out at night."

He spoke his voice muffled by his pillow.

**'Why?'**

Came the ever present voice of his other half.

"Well for one."

Izuku turned around to lie on his back.

"The entrance exam is tomorrow and I need plenty of sleep."

Venom scoffed in the back of his head.

**'We can complete whatever worthless test those heroes have for us in our sleep.'**

The greenette groaned in annoyance.

"I'd prefer to do it awake if possible."

Izuku said crossing his pale arms.

**'Tch fine but you owe me extra food for this boredom.'**

The greenette smiled slightly.

"I knew you'd say that."

**'No you didn't.'**

Izuku turned back around burying his face into his pillow.

"Figure of speech."

He sleepily said before the oblivion of sleep slowly claimed him.

And the memory of how he and his "quirk" met.  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku had been heading home. As he went under a bridge as he normally did something latched onto him.

Where in one universe it was a villain whose quirk made his body into sludge. In this one it was a tiny bit of black goo that stealthily made its way into his body without the teen noticing it.

Izuku headed home but stopped before he opened the door of his apartment.

"Maybe he was right."

He quietly muttered to himself looking at the railing that was in front of his apartment's door.

"Maybe I should end it all."

The greenette walked to the railing placing his hand onto it.

Before vaulting over it. A sad smile on his face as he did.

Only to stop before he fell.

"What!?"

He panicked twisting around. Panicking further when he saw the strange black tendril that had emerged from his foot.

**'Stop moving!'**

Yelled a deep voice in his head.

"Who? Who the hell said that!?"

Said voice had the opposite affect making the greenette panic even more than he already had.

**'If you don't stop moving you'll die!'**

"That's the idea!"

He called out trying to pull himself away from the tendril.

**'Stop that dammit!'**

The voice yelled before similar black tendrils spread down his arm before his fist slammed into his own face. Knocking the greenette out.  
  
  


When he woke he was back on his bed. Questioning if what had happened had been a dream.

**'It wasn't.'**

Until that voice spoke.

"Ah!"

He shot upward in his bed looking around.

"Where the hell are you?"

He questioned looking for the origin of the voice.

Until those black tendrils emerged from his shoulder. Wrapping together forming a long neck and a strange head.

**"Right here Izuku."**

The boy flailed back against the wall of his All Might themed room.

"W-what are you?"

He whispered his voice filled with fear and confusion.

**"I am Venom and you are my ride."**

The greenette looked at the creature.

"What?"

It's ever constant smile seemed to grow ever so slightly.

**"Call me a Symbiote. Think of this as a symbiotic relationship."**

The boy leaned forward looking at the face.

"What do you mean by that?"

He asked his arms crossed.

**"I decide what foods you eat and get some of their nutrients and you get access to powers a quirkless like yourself would never be able to have."**

Izuku quirked a smooth green brow.

"Powers what powers?"

It's smile seemed to grow.

**"My species have a genetic memory. Meaning whatever hosts we take we'll get a copy of their natural power. And our current host will be able to use said copy."**

Izuku leaned back his back meeting the wall.

"And you'd give me these powers... if I eat what you want?"

The head nodded.

**"Yes and I have quite the appetite little Izuku."**

Izuku stuck out a hand.

"So I guess we're partners then?"

The tendrils that made up the head and neck extended down Izuku's other arm. Before it was brought upward shaking his hand.

**"I suppose so little host."**


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku woke up early the next day.

After dressing in a baggy pair of cargo pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of red sneakers. Grabbing a quick breakfast shortly after and quietly slipping out of the door before his mother woke.

Once he was out the door of his apartment he allowed Venom's tendrils to manifest.

And were soon swinging from building to building to make it to the school.

Enjoying the feeling of the wind hitting their... skin? muscle? shit ton of tendrils that cover Izuku's body?

Anyway they soon enough landed in front of the school. Only making slight cracks in the concrete as they did. So that's a improvement.

'Now get back in me so we can head inside.'

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever."**

The tendrils that made up the symbiote disappeared back into the boy's pale skin as they walked to the entrance of the building.

Izuku per usual muttered to himself as they walked.

"I can't believe that I'm finally here. This is gonna be incredible. I really hope I get i-."

**'Izuku watch out!'**

The greenette in his excited distraction had managed to trip... on his own feet.

He fell face first towards the ground. Only for two things to happen.

One a tendril shot out of his chest stopping his movement and two a girl placing her hand on his back and him suddenly having no gravity.

"I'm sorry for using my quirk on you!" She apologized after releasing it. "It's just I thought it would be bad luck to face plant in the concrete before the test."

The girl explained holding up her hands in a apologetic manner.

Izuku shook his head.

"It's fine. Though I'm pretty sure with Venom's reflexes we would've been fine anyway."

He said gesturing to the hole in the concrete.

The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Venom is my quirk." Izuku quickly explained. "He has a mind of his own."

"Huh must be nice to have the added eyes." She stated giving him a cheery smile.

Izuku shrugged.

"Sometimes he can be a petulant brat of a parasite."

**'PARASITE!!!'**

"Anyway we need to get in." Izuku pointed at the front doors with his thumb. "I didn't come all this way to miss the exam by having a good conversation."

The girl nodded and ran for the entrance.

**'APOLOGIZE!'**

'No.'

Izuku could feel Venom growling in rage in him.

**'APOLOGIZE OR I'LL EAT YOUR LIVER!!!'**

"Okay, okay I'm sorry."

He muttered as he walked into the massive building. Marveling at it's immense size.  
  
  
  


Izuku sat down in the examinee introduction.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"

And promptly clutched his chest in agony as the overwhelming noise of Present Mic's quirk enhanced voice. His head roared in pain feeling as if a nail was being hammered into it.

Blood dripped from his nose as the cockatiel of a man continued on.

Small moans of pain escaped his lips as he held his head.

He almost didn't notice the tall boy that pointed at him.

"You the one with the curly hair." Izuku looked at him as the blood that dripped from his nose collected on his chin. "You've been making noises the entire time."

"Sorry." Izuku gasped out. "My quirk reacts badly to loud noises... and it shows itself in physical pain." He said holding his head as it throbbed in pain.

The tall boy seemed surprised and apologetic.

"Sorry little listener!" Present Mic said in a far more quiet tone than before. It still made Izuku's head throb in pain but he'd struggle through.

The blond human cockatiel continued. Izuku paying little attention just focusing on the fact that he needed to pass.  
  
  
  


Later Izuku stood outside a fake city. It was surrounded by massive walls.

'This is the exam area!?'

**'Quite a bit of space. We'll need to move quickly if you truly wish to enter this school.'**

Izuku nodded to himself and Venom looking at the massive gates of testing area. Before spotting a semi familiar head of brown hair.

'It's that girl from the entrance. We should probably apologize for holding her up.'

**'I don't see why we must waste our time on a human. She does look tasty though.'**

Izuku sighed at the thoughts of his "quirk" before started to walk to the girl. Until a firm hand placed itself onto his shoulder.

The greenette turned his head slightly to see the tall boy from before.

**'Who the hell is this guy?'**

'Don't you remember him from the briefing?'

**'I was more focused on the IMMENSE AMOUNT OF PAIN!!!'**

Izuku shook his head and looked at the taller boy.

"Yes?" He asked with a arched brow.

The boy had a stern face as he looked at him past his glasses. "I apologize for my actions during the briefing. Had I known the pain you were going through I never would have pointed you out." He said looking at the dried blood that was still present below Izuku's left nostril.

The greenette held up his hands.

"It's fine. There's no way you could have known."

**'You're to quick to forgive.'**

Izuku could almost feel his other half shaking his "head" in disappointment.

The tall boy looked like he wanted to say more but Present Mic interrupted him.

"Right let's start! Go, go, go! There aren't any countdowns in real fights!"

Once the cockatiel of a man had started talking Izuku was off like a bolt.

Black tendrils enveloping his legs allowing him to jump over his fellow hero hopefuls. More tendrils enveloped his right arm before he sent out a black tentacle and quickly pulled himself into the exam area.

And was quickly followed by his fellow hero hopefuls.  
  
  
  


Izuku charged through the fake city. His legs and arms enveloped by black tendrils as he tore his way through the fake villains.

'This guys are nothing compared to the real thing!'

He thought before he clamped his jagged teeth transformed by his passenger onto the head of a fake villain. Before tearing it from the machine.

**'Not nearly as tasty though.'**

Venom complained as Izuku spat out the head.

His tendrils grabbed the severed right arm of a 1 pointer and aimed it's gatling gun at a 3 pointer. Before manipulating the severed limb to tear into the machine's chassis with 100 rounds a second.  
  
  


"Such a wide battlefield and such limited time. Brings out the best in them." A small white furred mammal said looking at screens that were focused on the most promising of the hero hopefuls. "Some assess their situation to advance." He said looking at a screen that showed a tall boy with six arms that had eyes and hands on them instead of hands to observe the area. "Others use their speed to amass as many points as they can." The mammal looked at the screen that showed the tall boy from before. Who used the engines in his calves that existed due to his quirk to speed around and eliminate the bots that he could. "As well as those that can cope with any situation." He looked at another screen that held a blond haired boy who seemed to sparkle as he shot a laser out of his stomach. "And then there are the natural born warriors that simply tear the way through their foes." He now looked at the screens one that held a ash blond who could make explosions from his hands to destroy the bots. And the other which held Izuku who smiled as he manipulated the torn off limbs of his robotic foes to tear apart their mechanical brethren.

A emaciated and skeletal blond haired man with sunken blue eyes looked at the green haired boy. 'He smiles despite his dangerous situation.' The immensely thin blond gain a small smile. 'Perhaps he could inherit it... if he proves worthy.'

Another of the people that were watching the exams reached forward. His finger dancing over a bright red button.

"We have quite the crop this year. Perhaps this well give us a better view of their capabilities."  
  
  
  


A rumble passed through the exam area.

"What the-"

Izuku was cut off by a massive machine tore through the concrete of the exam area. One of it's massive hands grabbing one of the empty buildings to stabilize itself. Crushing it as the bot pulled itself up.

**'That may be a problem.'**

'Agreed.'

It's other hand crashed down onto the street. Blasting the examinees away and caving in the concrete.

**'We need to run! That thing's crush us!'**

Izuku stared at the massive machine as it reared back it's massive arm once again to crush the street again.

He turned to run but froze in place as a girl cried out in pain.

The greenette twisted around and looked for the source of the voice.

'It's that girl.'

Izuku paled when he saw that her legs were trapped under a slab of concrete.

**'Leave her we need to save ourse-'**

'No.'

**'What?'**

Izuku took a deep breath.

'We will save her because that is what heroes do!'

Izuku charged forward as black tendrils erupted from his flesh with each step. The tendrils enveloped him.  
  
  
  


Ochaco struggled to escape the concrete that pinned her. She heard a crunch and felt a massive jolt of pain shot through her body as the slab shifted crushing her leg.

The brown haired girl let out a gasp of pain and struggled to hit the slab with her hand when a black tendril wrapped around her exposed torso. And pulled her out from under the slab.

Ochaco held onto the tentacle for dear life. Pressing her face into the tentacle as it pulled it away at immeasurable speeds. Before she slammed into the chest of the person the tentacle was connected to.

A strong arm held her to the chest made of tendrils as the person who had saved her jumped away from the fist of the massive machine.

Another arm joined the other shifting her to carry in bridal style.

She looked up at the face of his savior. To see a massive smiling maw of jagged teeth that belonged to a head made of black tendrils with large white eyes.

**"Don't worry."** He said in a gentle tone.  **"We won't let you get crushed."**

Just as he said that the voice of Present Mic called out.

Signaling the end of the entrance exam.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally released chapter 2 of this fic.
> 
> I have a question for you guys and gals. Who should date Izuku in this?


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku carefully held the injured girl as Venom's black tendrils returned to their home underneath his skin. He shifted the girl in his arms once he lost the strength that given him.

The girl's warm brown eyes looked at him widening in surprise.

"You're that boy from the entrance." She choked out past the pain that coursed from her leg.

Izuku nodded giving her a smile. He could feel the eyes of the other test takers on him as they whispered.

"Man what a creepy quirk." One said to another looking at Izuku.

"Yeah but he totally saved that girl." The other responded looking at the girl in Izuku's arms.

The clacking of a cane hitting the street came as a old woman dressed in a hero costume walked down the street. She handed gummy bears to the uninjured students as she did.

"Oh dear." She said as she spotted Uraraka's broken leg. "They shouldn't use such a dangerous machine on the entrance test." She said looking up from Izuku to the zero pointer that had frozen in place when the test ended.

The woman shook her head and looked at the injured girl. And her lips extended towards her landing on the girl's forehead. Making her leg twist and shift as the bones set themselves and healed returning to their natural state.

Uraraka let out a tired yawn as her leg returned to it's natural state. Before she blinked and rested her head against Izuku's chest as she feel asleep.

Izuku blinked and looked at her.

'Uhhhhh what?'

**'Hm is this how humans relationships start?'**

'No!'

The greenette blushed slightly at the words of his "quirk" as he looked at the old woman.

"Is she alright?" He asked quirking a green brow. While Venom was still questioning about human relationships in the back of his head.

The old woman nodded. "She'll be just fine. My quirk drains of person's stamina so she'll be asleep for awhile but otherwise she's fine."

Izuku nodded and looked at the girl. "So." He began before he looked at the woman. "Where should I put her down?"  
  
  


Ryuko had requested to watch the events of the entrance exam with her intern. She had hoped to see some new talent and possibly a new intern to teach in the future.

And she most certainly did see some talent.

She was the most interested in one of the few students who actually tried to save one of their fellow examinees.

He had a strange quirk. Black tendrils that grew from his skin and worked like a second set of muscles. Wrapping around him acting as both a suit of armor and a weapon at the same time. The boy saved a girl whose leg was trapped.

Not only that but he also stayed with her until Recovery Girl had managed to heal her heavily injured leg.

Ryuko looked at her intern as she gained a smile. This boy definitely had promise.

He may even one day be one of the top ten when he became a pro if his quirk was as powerful as it seemed.  
  


Izuku took the long way home. Walking instead of using Venom to quickly traverse the area. As he walked he thought about the test.

He didn't look where he was going. The boy worked entirely on autopilot as he walked down the street.

Izuku muttered as he walked and almost couldn't hear a woman's voice calling out to him.

"Hey! Hey kid!" A woman yelled running after him. With a teenage girl not much older than him trailing after her. "Wait up!"

Izuku turned slightly looking at her. Before his eyes widened in surprise.

'No way... Ryukyu!?!'

**'Who?'**

'She's one of the top ten Japanese heroes.'

**'...I don't care.'**

The greenette shook his head in slight exasperation before he looked at the No. 9 hero.

"I... how can I help you Ryukyu?" He asked in total shock that a hero was talking to him.

The girl who had followed the ninth ranked hero looked at him with her wide curious eyes. "Ryukyu wants to talk to you about your work in the exam and I, I'm Hado Nejire by the way, want to ask you about your quirk." She said rather bluntly before she made a bum rush to the boy. "How's it work? Does it work like your regular muscles?" At this she squeezed the lean muscles on Izuku's arm. "Why does it give you those sharp teeth and big white eyes?" She pried open his his lips looking at his teeth and then at his eyes. "Why do you say we when you're fully using your quirk?" The girl asked inches away from Izuku's face.

Izuku blinked and blushed at the girl's closeness. "I, um, uh, well." He began at a loss for words. "I say we because my quirk has a mind of it's own." He said making the girl look at him with surprise.

Her surprised eyes widened when she saw the black tendrils that began growing from his shoulder. Quickly forming a long neck and head with similar features to Izuku's when he fully used his "quirk".

 **"Little one can we go? I'm quite bored with these two."** Venom said his words dripping with boredom as he looked at Izuku.

Ryukyu looked at Venom's manifestation with some curiosity. "That's a interesting quirk you have." She said rubbing her chin as she did. "A transformation type with a mind of it's own. Must have come in handy during the exam."

Izuku nodded clamping a hand over Venom's mouth as he did. "Yeah Venom usually handles the physical portion of our fighting and I handle the tactics."

Hado nodded. "You did tear through those bots really easily." She said looking at Izuku and Venom's manifestation. "Though you won't be able to use your quirk all the time."

"True." Ryukyu agreed with her intern. "Every quirk has a weakness. You do have a plan to account for yours, right?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah I'm planning on having a support item to compensate for my lack of physical abilities without Venom."

Ryukyu nodded. "Hmm well anyway Midoriya-Kun myself and Nejire need to go." She said gesturing to the blue haired girl. "But I would like to say this before we go." The No. 9 looked at the boy. "If you do get into U.A when you get to the internships." Ryukyu gave the boy a bright smile and handed him a card. "Please consider my agency."  
  
  
  


Izuku even a week later still marveled at the card he had been given. His mother had reacted similarly to himself when she saw the card.

With shocked silence.

But their shared amazement did eventually fade to where they simply went about their days like they had before Izuku had applied.

At the moment Izuku was doing pull ups on a bar he had installed in his barren room.

**'I don't see why you do this pointless workout when I give us all the strength we need.'**

Izuku continued the pull ups despite the words of his symbiote. "If. I. Get. Stronger. I'll. Be. Able. To. Fight. When. You. Can't." In between each word he pulled himself up. Letting himself become subject to gravity once more as he spoke.

**'Tch whatever.'**

Izuku shook his head and continued his workout. But stopped as his door slammed open.

"Izuku!" His mother called out to him. Breathless as she held a letter with a old fashioned wax stamp. "The letter!"

Izuku let go of the bar and landed on his feet. Approaching his mother and carefully taking the letter. Looking at it with both anticipation and hesitation before he turned away from his mother. Quietly closing his door leaving his mother to fidget in worry outside his room and walked to his desk.

He sat down and looked at the letter. Running his thumb over the wax stamp Izuku looked at it worry in his eyes.

'Venom... what if, what if I didn't get in?'

**'You won't know if you don't open it.'**

Izuku nodded running his thumb over the stamp once more.

'I... I know but I don't want... what if I'm not accepted because they found out that we're a vigilante!?'

**'Ugh! YOU WON'T KNOW IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DAMN LETTER!'**

Venom yelled at him making the boy flinch.

"You're right."

He said before he tore apart the envelope. Letting a holoprojector disk fall onto the desk.

It flashed and a holographic screen appeared showing-

"ALL MIGHT?!"

**'Who?'**

'Goddammit Venom.'

All Might looked at Izuku through the holographic screen.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might said giving his trademark smile. "You passed both the written and practical with flying colors!" He said making Izuku smile. "And not only did you easily get plenty of points to pass by defeating more than your fair share of villain bots. But you also saved a fellow examinee!"

A picture appeared on the screen that showed Izuku in his and Venom's combined body holding the injured girl.

"Making you take the place of number 1 ranked examinee! With sixty rescue points and seventy villain points!" All Might have Izuku his ultra bright smile. "You're in Young Midoriya." He said extending one of his massive hands to the screen. "Welcome to your hero academia."

Izuku stood straight up his chair clattering to the floor.

"I'm in." He whispered joy filling every word. "I'M IN!!!"

' **Hooray.'**

Izuku could almost hear his other half giving him a slow clap.

'Y'know you don't have to be such a sarcastic bastard about this.'

**'I know. I just want to.'**

Izuku sighed and shook his head. Placing his hands on the table as he stared at the disk.

"I'm really in."


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually it became spring and Izuku was in U.A looking for class 1-A. He had gotten to the school extremely quickly thanks to Venom.

"1-A, 1-A where's 1-A?" He questioned as he walked down the hallway looking for the classroom.

 **'Little host it's right there.'** Venom stated taking over Izuku's arm and making it point at a massive door that Izuku had presumed was just part of the wall due to it's immense size.

"Is there a giant here or something?" He questioned as he walked to the door. Pulling it quickly open despite it's immense size.

Before he flinched back from the loud noise that exploded from the now open room.

"Fuck off you damn extra!" Came a yell from the room. "I'm not doing a damn thing you say!"

Izuku groaned slightly in annoyance as he realized who the person yelling was.

'Why do I have to be in the same class as Kacchan?'

**'If he keeps yelling like that we're going to eat him.'**

Izuku shook his head and sighed before he noticed who his bully was speaking to.

"Calling me an extra and cussing within the walls of this great school are immensely improper!"

'Huh he's here too then.'

**'Who's this again?'**

'...'

The tall boy from the entrance exam sighed and rubbed his brow. "Let's start again." He said trying to be as amiable as he could. "I'm Iida Tenya from Somei academy."

This seemed to annoy Bakugou however. "Somei?! So you're some stuck up elitist extra then!? I should just blow you to bit!"

**'Can we eat him yet?'**

'No.'

Bakugou's statement made the tall boy recoil in shock. "Blow me to bits!? Do you really wish to become a hero?" He exclaimed his face filled with shock before he noticed Izuku out of the corner of his eye. The boy turned to Izuku and approached the greenette.

'Oh no he's coming over here! What do I do?'

**'Why're you asking me!? I don't know anything about talking to your kind.'**

Izuku would have sighed but he choked it back as the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Iida Tenya we met prior to this at the entrance exam." The boy said before he seemed to get embarrassed. "You perceived the true nature of the exam... while I did not."

Izuku raised his hands and shook his head. "I didn't perceive anything Iida. I just did what anyone would have done if the danger was real."

This made Iida nod. "Yes has the danger been real I would have most certainly tried to help her."

Izuku was about to reply but was stopped as Venom manifested himself and seemed to smirk at Iida.

 **"Really? Cause you seemed to act the coward pretty well."** Venom stated making Iida splutter in shock.  **"I mean for a wannabe hero you left someone in need pretty quickly."**

"Venom! That's uncalled for." Izuku reprimanded looking at the manifestation of his symbiote.

Venom scoffed.  **"I'm just calling it like it is little one."** Black tendrils wrapper around Izuku's arm making him point at the boy against his will.  **"This tasty looking morsel left that girl to die!"**

Izuku pushed his arm down and glared at the manifestation. "You were going to do the exact same thing!" He said as he pressed his hand to the manifestation's face and shoved it to his shoulder. "Now get back in the shoulder!"

And just as Izuku managed to force Venom back into his body the door to the classroom opened once more. Revealing the brown haired girl from the entrance exam.

"Hey I recognize that curly hair." She said giving Izuku a bright smile. "Thanks for saving me plain looking boy."

Izuku quietly sighed at the nickname before he spoke. "No need to thank me. It's what heroes do" He said smiling at the girl. "I'm Midoriya Izuku by the way." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh I'm Uraraka Ochako nice to meet you Midoriya."

"If you're here to socialize get out." A tired voice said from behind the girl.

Uraraka and Izuku looked down at the origin of the voice and saw a massive yellow caterpillar or rather a man in a large yellow sleeping bag. He quickly shed the sleeping bag and stood up as he looked at the gathered students.

Izuku looked at the man in shock that was quickly hidden.

'Venom is it just me or is that guy super familiar.'

**'Yeah he looks just like that hero who nearly got us.'**

The greenette grew pale at the thought.

'If he is-'

 **'Then he might recognize us and turn us in.'** Venom interrupted Izuku making the greenette look at the man intently.

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?'

Venom didn't respond as Izuku focused his attention on the teacher.

"I'm Aizawa Shota your homeroom teacher." He said with a tired tone as he reached into the sleeping bag. "Now put these on and meet me outside." He said before he threw a stack of gym uniforms onto a desk.  
  
  


Once Izuku had changed he went outside with his fellow students.

The greenette stretched as he felt Venom shift beneath his skin.

'A quirk test.' Izuku thought as his apparent teacher explained what they were doing outside. 'You ready for this Venom?'

**'Always little host.'**

"Um Sensei." Uraraka began with a confused look on her face. "What about the orientation?"

Aizawa turned to look at her. "Heroes shouldn't waste time on formalities." He stated making the hero students look at him in surprise. "U.A allows it's teachers a lot of freedom when it comes to our teaching methods." The black haired hero said with a tired expression. "Softball throwing is something you all did in middle school. Now you'll be allowed to add your quirks to your throws." He said before sighing. "Our country makes us suppress our quirks to make it seem like we'll all equal. But that's a lie it's just another way for the department of education to procrastinate."

Izuku looked away from the teacher. Resentment at his lack of a natural quirk gnawing at his mind as he saw the rational statements.

'He's right no men in this world are equal.' He thought memories of the torment he had suffered at the hands of his quirked peers. 'The strong rule and the weak, the quirkless are trampled underfoot.'

 **'Stop that little host.'** Venom complained snapping Izuku out of his reminiscing.  **'Both of us may be disliked by our kind for the weakness we share when we are apart.'** Izuku's eyes widened slightly at the symbiote's statement. It wasn't often that his tenant spoke of it's life prior to then joining.  **'But together we have power few can stand too!.'**

Izuku smiled slightly at the symbiote's statement and was about to speak to it but stopped as his teacher said his name.

"Midoriya." The hero said holding up a softball. "How far could you throw in middle school?"

"40 meters." Izuku nervously said.

"Hmm." Aizawa hummed as he tossed the softball to his student. "Add your quirk to the mix. It doesn't matter what you do as long as you don't leave the circle."

Izuku walked to the circle and took a deep breath as he tossed the ball from one hand to the other.

"What the fuck are you gonna do you stupid fucking quirkless!?" A voice yelled at Izuku.

Izuku looked over his shoulder at the voice's source. And glared at the blond who had tormented him for the majority of his life.

"I'm going to use my quirk Kacchan." The greenette said the nickname mockingly as Venom's black tendrils emerged from his skin. " **And we are going to throw this softball outta the park!"** Izuku said as his body was consumed by the dark tendrils. The tendrils formed into the massive form of Venom.

Venom held the ball in his hand as he pulled his arm back.  **"Now then let's see how far we can throw little host!"** His arm seemed to bulge out as he forced more tendrils onto it. Increasing Venom's already immense strength.

Before he let the ball fly. It disappeared in the glare of the sun.

Izuku turned around as Venom's tendrils were absorbed back into his skin. "How was that?"

Aizawa held up his phone showing the distance the ball had gone. "800 meters not bad."

The others seemed impressed with his showing. Though one certainly wasn't.

"Deku!" Bakugou roared charging at Izuku. His hands popping with small explosions. "How the hell do you have a quirk you quirkless fuck!"

The blond had nearly reached Izuku before stiff cloth wrapped around his body. Slowing him to a stop.

"Attempt to attack Midoriya again outside of combat training Bakugou and I'll expel you myself." Aizawa said as his eyes glowed red thanks to his active quirk. "Stop using your quirk already you're giving me dry eye."

Izuku's eyes widened at the sight of the hero's quirk.

'There's no doubt.' He realized once he saw the man's glowing eyes and the yellow goggles that had been hidden beneath his scarf.

**'He's the hero who nearly caught us.'**   
  


Izuku sighed as he walked into the cafeteria lunch tray in hand and looked for a seat. The assessment test had taken most of the morning and he was exhausted.

"Midoriya." He heard a girl's voice say from the distance. Looking he spotted the waving hand of Uraraka. "Over here."

Izuku gave the girl a grateful smile once he sat down at the table she had found. And was about to devour his lunch when a stern voice spoke.

"May I sit here." Iida asked making Izuku and Uraraka look at each other for a second before they both nodded. Uraraka scooted over so the tall boy could sit and all three prepared to eat their lunches.

That is until Iida and Uraraka looked at Izuku's food.

"Midoriya." Iida began looking at the greenette's food with concern and disgust. "Are you really going to eat that?"

Izuku looked at the boy and then at his food. A raw slab of beef that was easily half the size of his torso, with a covering of chocolate syrup and peanut butter, a side of fries and tater tots, and a tall glass of black coffee to drink.

"Yes." Izuku began as his head was consumed by Venom's.  **"Yes we are."** Venom and Izuku said as they tore off a chunk of beef and shoved it into their maw.


	5. Chapter 5

Toshinori was... confused to say the least.

Young Bakugou had yelled out for all to hear that young Midoriya was quirkless. And yet the young boy quite clearly had a quirk and a powerful one at that.

The thought of how that could be possible niggled in the emaciated man's mind. He knew of only two ways one could gain a quirk they were not born with.

One of those ways was currently within his weakened body and was nothing like young Midoriya's quirk. And the other... the other Toshinori hoped wasn't the case.

Because if it was. Then he had nearly died, nearly lost One For All to the blackness of death for nothing.

This thought made Toshinori resolve to speak to the young man about his quirk as soon as he could.

Izuku returned to the classroom after lunch the day after the quirk assessment test Aizawa had put them through. The other classes were regular school business but the afternoon held the class everyone went to the school for.

Hero basic training.

The greenette sat in his seat as he practically vibrated with excitement. A smile to rival All Might's was on his face at the thought of finally starting his dream.

'It's finally time Venom.' Izuku thought as he stared at the door while he waited for the teacher to arrive. 'It's finally time that we can start my dream.'

**'Little host.'** The symbiote thought as it shifted in Izuku's chest.  **'Someone's coming, someone big.'**

And just after Venom thought that the door was ripped open. Revealing the massive muscled form of All Might.

"I am here!" The blonde shouted as he leaned into the room. "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

All Might walked into the classroom. Pausing to pose once he stood in front of the teacher's desk.

"Today!" The blond began as he turned to look at them. "You're in Hero Basics the class that'll mold you into the future heroes of Japan!"

'Venom why do I feel like-'

**'He's staring at us.'** Venom interrupted as the blond continued.  **'Yeah I noticed it too.'**

"Your daily dose of training today is." All Might fished around in his belt for a second. Before he held up a card that read battle. "Battle Training!"

**'Fun.'** Venom said it's smile evident in it's voice.

As the blond said that a rack filled numbered metal cases emerged from the wall.

"And for that you'll need these." The blond continued pointing at the rack. "These costumes have been designed in accordance with the request forms you filled out when you were accepted and your quirk registry."

Izuku looked at the cases with a bright smile on his face. 'Finally.'

"Once you change come out in ranking order to training ground beta!"

Izuku opened his case once he found a secluded corner of the changing room. Popping it open he smiled at the contents.

A black Kevlar long sleeved shirt that left his shoulders exposed, matching pants, black combat boots, a black triangular gas mask that covered the lower half of his face, and two sets of gun holsters with matching pistols.

The whole costume was designed for combat whenever he couldn't rely on Venom.

"Whoa bro." A voice said from behind Izuku. "Are those guns?"

Izuku looked over his shoulder to the redhead who had spoken as he loaded a magazine (filled with rubber bullets of course) into his fourth glock.

"Yeah." Izuku said as he nodded. "My quirk has some pretty serious weaknesses and I can't do much physically without it so these little guys make up for that." He said as he shoved the glock into it's holster beneath his armpit.

With that Izuku turned around to look at the redhead as he strapped the gas mask to his face. "In fact my whole costume is designed to counter those weaknesses." He said his voice muffled by his mask.

The redhead nodded. "Huh all right then." He said nodding. "My quirk doesn't really have any weaknesses like that so my costume is just looks."

Izuku nodded as he looked at the redhead's costume. It certainly had a style to it.

"Oh I'm Kirishima Eijirou by the way." The redhead said extending at hand to Izuku. Which Izuku shook.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku it's a pleasure to meet you Kirishima." He said as he shook Kirishima's hand.

After they introduced themselves both boys headed out to the training ground.

Where the fun would begin.  
  
  


Izuku stepped out into the training ground. He rolled his shoulders as he got used to the tightness of his costume.

**'I still don't see why we need a costume.'** Venom pouted from inside Izuku.  **'I'm perfectly able to protect us.'**

'Uh-huh and what will we do if we say run into a villain with a fire quirk or a sound quirk?' Izuku asked making the symbiote growl before it shut up.

"Whoa! Midoriya." Uraraka said walking up in her hero costume. Izuku blushed slightly (thankfully it was hidden by his mask) once he realized that her suit (and most of the other girls) was skintight which did little to hide... well you get the idea. "Cool costume! Wish I was a bit more specific with my costume though." She said rubbing the back of her helmeted head. "It's way tighter than I thought it'd be. It's really embarrassing."

"Yeah I noticed." Izuku said under his breath. Thankfully quietly enough that the girl couldn't hear him.

**'You humans are so easily embarrassed.'** Venom said as it looked through Izuku's eyes.  **'Besides I think it looks wonderful on her.'**

'Venom... since when have you cared what my species looks like?' Izuku asked the symbiote.

**'Ugh your teenage hormones are making me like this.'** Venom growled.  **'You may not be able to hear them yelling. But they're crying out for you get a mate.'** The alien continued.  **'It's incredibly annoying even if I agree with them.'**

'Wait my hormones have voices and you want me to have a what now?' Izuku asked completely confused. 'You know I don't really care.' He thought shaking his head.

"Sensei!" Iida began as he stepped forward in his white knightlike costume. "This appears to be the same field from the entrance exam. Will we be once again performing cityscape maneuvers?"

"Nope!" All Might said giving his trademark smile. "You'll be moving onto the second step. Indoor anti-personal training."

'Indoor combat?" Izuku mused as he looked at the hero he had idolized. 'Well at least it's something we don't have much experience in.'

"In our hero filled society the smartest villains lurk within buildings their home turf." All Might said looking at his students. "So to simulate that you'll be split up into villain and hero teams in two on two indoor combat."

"So no basic training?" A girl whose bluntness reminded Izuku of Venom. If in a cuter and far less intimidating package.

**'Hey I'm plenty cute!'**

'Says the alien that has some of the sharpest teeth I've ever seen.'

**'Sharp teeth can be cute!'**

'Says who?'

**'Says me!'**

Izuku shook his head and focused on his teacher. Who was explaining the difference between the entrance exam and this exercise.

"The distinction between your entrance exam and here is that you won't be fighting machines." All Might explained. "Machines can't think at least not as well as people can. Villains so dangerous because while some are just plain dumb others are incredibly dangerous due to their ability to plan."

Izuku gave a involuntary nod at this statement. Years of hero analysis (plus his recent addition of villain analysis since he started acting as a vigilante) had proven this to be true. Due to the heroes that had been killed by villains who had utilized their quirks and the quirks of their subordinates in creative ways to overpower and kill said heroes.

The greenette's fellow students started shouting out questions about the exercise.

"What determines victory?" Asked a girl with a extremely spiky ponytail and a costume that left next to nothing to the imagination.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Bakugou asked. His presence made Venom growl in Izuku's chest.

"Are you threatening to expel someone like Aizawa-Sensei?" Uraraka said fear coating her words.

"How do we divide ourselves into teams?" Iida asked his body as stiff as a board.

"How fabulous is my cape?" Asked a boy with a French accent.

All Might held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "One at a time please my quirk isn't super hearing!" He said before he tried to stealthily look at a cheat sheet. "Listen up! Here's the deal the villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in their hideout and the heroes have to take care of it."

'It's like the plot from a western comic.' Izuku realized looking at the number one hero.

**'He must be as much of a nerd as you little host.'**

"The heroes will have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up." All Might explained before he reached behind himself and grabbed a box that read lots. "Your battle partners will be decided by." The hero paused for effect. "Drawing lots."

"Is that really the best way?!" Iida exclaimed in surprise looking at the blond hero.

"It makes sense." Izuku said looking at his taller friend. "Heroes often need to team up on the spot with heroes from other agencies during emergencies."

"I see!" Iida said looking at Izuku before he twisted to look at his teacher. "I apologize for getting ahead of myself sir!"

"It's fine!" All Might said as he extended a to fist to the skies. "Let's just get to it!"

The students one by one pulled a ball from the box.

Izuku's read F. He looked around for a moment until his partner yelled out who had the other F ball.

"Hey I'm Ashido Mina!" She excitedly introduced herself with a wide smile on her pink face. "Call me Mina." The girl said as she blew a strand of her bubblegum colored hair out of her eyes.

"Midoriya Izuku." Izuku said smiling under his mask. Something about her excitement made him want to smile. "But if I'm calling you Mina then you can call me Izuku."

**'She looks like she could be a good mate.'**

'Shut the hell up.' Izuku thought while still putting on a happy face for the girl in front of him.

"Moving on the teams going up first are." All Might said as he dug in two lot boxes that read hero and villain. "Team I is the hero team and team F is the villain team!"

Izuku looked over at team I. A girl with long earlobes that ended in earphone jacks and the blunt girl from earlier.

The greenette cracked his neck. 'Let's get crackin'.'

**'Did you just make a pun?'**

'...shut up.'  
  


 

Kyoka stepped into the fake building and looked around nervously. It was strangely quiet too quiet. Especially for someone whose quirk allowed her to hear incredibly well.

Asui followed Kyoka and even though she didn't show it Kyoka could tell that the frog quirked girl felt the same.

"Maybe we should split up kero." Asui suggested her eyes nervously darting around the dark building. "We don't know what Midoriya and Ashido can do so we need to keep our eyes open."

Kyoka nodded "I'll take the first and second floor you take the other two." And with that the two girls parted ways. Asui headed towards the stairs and Kyoka started exploring the first floor.

The girl twisted one of her ear jacks in her head as her eyes nervously darted around. "Why is it so quiet?"

**"Because it's in our plan."** A voice whispered behind her before a massive hand wrapped around her head and lifted her from the ground. Another massive hand wrapped around her legs and crushed her shin stereos.

Kyoka grunted as she was dropped to the floor. She looked fearfully up at the towering form of Midoriya with his quirk fully active.

**"Sorry."** He said as he stamped one massive foot down on the lower half of her body as he reached for his capture tape.  **"But my team's winning this."**

He said as a black tendril shot out of his chest and latched shoulder. It pulled her up and Midoriya carefully wrapped the capture tape around her upper body. Being surprisingly delicate despite his intimidating physique.

Once he was sure that Kyoka was fully tied up Midoriya walked away. His footsteps were almost impossible to hear and if Kyoka hadn't seen him close up she would have assumed that he was just a strangely shaped shadow.

Tsuyu flipped in the air to dodge Ashido. The pink girl had used her acid to charge forward in a attempt to hit the agile frog girl.

The all-encompassing darkness made it hard for Tsuyu to move. But it didn't seem to bother Ashido.

Said pink haired girl wasn't deterred by Tsuyu grabbing onto the ceiling. Ashido slung handfuls of her acid at Tsuyu which the girl couldn't barely see well enough to dodge.

Tsuyu flexed her legs and jumped from the ceiling and spat out her tongue at Ashido. It wrapped around her and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Dang it." Ashido pouted as she wiggled to try and escape from the pink organ.

"Sowwy." Tsuyu said around her tongue as she reached for her capture tape. Only to stop as a massive hand wrapped around her arm. She turned to look at Izuku's massive sharp toothed smile.

**"Hi."** Izuku said to the girl as he reared back his other massive fist.  **"And bye."** He then proceeded to knock the girl out.

Izuku and Mina stepped into the viewing room along with the hero team.

"Whoa Midoribro!" Kirishima said stepping up to Izuku. "You and Ashibro went through Asubro and Jibro super fast!"

"You sure like saying bro." Izuku said looking at the redhead.

"Yep!"

"DEKU!" Bakugou growled as he shoved through the crowd of students. "YOU SNEAKY FUCK! HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME ALL OF THESE FUCKING YEARS!"

**"Shut the hell up you angry pomeranian."** Venom growled as it created a manifestation on Izuku's shoulder.  **"We don't need to take any shit from your ugly ass."**

"How're you calling ugly, ugly!?" Bakugou growled his hands popping.

**"You obviously dipshit!"** Venom growled taking over Izuku's arm to poke the blond's chest.  **"If I had my way I'd bite your empty head off."**

"Oh yeah!" Bakugou growled grabbing the manifestation of Venom by it's neck. "I'll just turn your goopy ass and the freckled fuck to mush!"

Izuku looked at the others and gave them a look that meant 'help me' as his tenant and his childhood bully argued. The students (plus All Might) looked at each other and silently argued about who would try to intervene.

Eventually All Might stepped forward. "Now, now Young Bakugou and... Young Venom you shouldn't fight." Venom growled at being called young. "I believe that Young Bakugou's group is next after all." He said grabbing the blond and putting him with his teammate (the girl with the spiky ponytail).

Izuku shook his head before he glared at Venom. "Get back in the shoulder." He said as he walked toward the group of students to stand with Mina, Uraraka, and Iida.

The rest of the class went off without any real complications. And Izuku spent the rest of the day trying to stop his tenant from trying to bite off Bakugou's head off.

So once he was outside of the blond's immediate vicinity he was quite glad.

"Hey! Izuku!" Mina said running up behind him with Iida and Uraraka. "Can we walk with you?"

Izuku shrugged. "I don't live far from the school. So sure." He said ignoring Venom's whispers of the girl being 'mate material'.

The four walked together. Though Izuku was left alone once they had reached the train station.

Izuku smiled as he walked. 'My first step to becoming a hero.' He thought. 'I still can't believe that it's finally coming true.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again? GasMask's back tell your friends.
> 
> Anyway I'm thinking of a couple choices for the ship.
> 
> Mina, Tsuyu, or Jirou. Or maybe two of them.
> 
> Btw Venom has a more animalistic view of relationships. Which is why he referred to Izuku's possible girlfriend as a mate.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku chuckled as he walked to school with Mina. The girl was quite... cheerful to say the least. She was currently excitedly talking about the latest song that she liked.

"You know I could always teach you how to bust a move!" Mina said looking up to the slightly taller boy.

Izuku shook his head. "No thanks." He said holding up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Loud noises like dance music doesn't mix with my quirk anyway."

Mina pouted and glared up at him. "Curse your cool quirk." She said shaking her fist.

**'She called me cool!'** Venom gushed almost sounding like it was blushing.  **'She's definitely perfect mate material.'**

Izuku sighed at his tenant. "Yeah sometimes having a quirk like mine suc-"

The greenette was cut off as a mic was shoved in his face. "Young man!" A reporter said. "What's it like learning from All Might."

Izuku would have answered except Venom decided to take over his head. Venom's head consumed Izuku's and it growled.  **"Back off you vultures."** Before grabbing Mina and dragging her past the school's entrance.

A massive metal gate rose behind them as a reporter tried to enter the school grounds.  
  


 

Later in the classroom Aizawa was talking to them about the prior day's combat exercise. "Midoriya." He said drawing Izuku's attention. "For someone whose quirk makes them so large you are surprisingly good at stealth... keep up the good work."

**'You think he knows that we're a vigilante?'**

'...nnnnnooooooo.'

**'He totally does, doesn't he?'**

'...yeah probably.'

**'Shit.'**

'Agreed.'

"Now onto home room business." Aizawa said making the students look at him with fear. "I'm sorry for the sudden announcement but..."

The entire class looked at the teacher and had a single thought. 'Is it another brutal pop quiz!?'

Except for Venom.  **'It is more fighting!? Can I punch Bakupunk's block off and then eat it!?'**

"You're picking a class president."

The class erupted in a chorus of people asking to be made president. Izuku held his head in agony as the room filled with cacophony of student voices.

"I wanna be president!" Kirishima called out.

"I'd like to do it." Jirou said.

"In my administration girls will have to show 30cm of thigh!" Cried a small boy with a quirk that gave him grapelike balls for hair.

"The position was made for me." Said the French accented voice of Aoyama.

"I wanna be leader!" Mina cried out nearly standing on top of her chair.

"Pick me dammit!" Bakugou roared in front of Izuku.

Izuku would have offered himself had he not been cowering in pain.

"Quiet down everyone! Can't you see that your unacceptable level of noise is hurting Midoriya." Iida said standing up and pointing out the blood dripping from Izuku's nose and ears. "Now that I have your attention." Iida calmly began looking down at his classmates who had quieted down once they realized how their noise was effecting their classmate. "Your ambition while showing your want to lead does not equate the ability to lead. Being president requires discipline and the ability to reign in your classmates when they are breaking the sacred rules of our prodigious school." Iida continued drawing and holding the attention of the class. "So for that I propose that we vote for the classmate we think should most likely be the president."

"But we hardly know each other kero." Tsuyu (she threatened to hit Izuku with her tongue the last time he called her Asui) said looking up at the tall boy. "Wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves kero?"

"It makes sense Asu- Tsuyu." Izuku said looking at his blunt classmate. "The person who gets more than one vote will prove that people actually view them as a good leader."

Iida nodded. "Exactly Midoriya." The tall boy looked to Aizawa who was trying to fall asleep. "Will you allow this sensei?"

"I don't care." Aizawa sleepily said.

And so they spent the next few minutes voting.  
  


 

"How'd I get four votes!?" Izuku cried in surprise looking at the board. His head snapped to look at his small friend group. "Did you guys vote for me?"

Iida, Mina, and Uraraka nodded.

"You seemed the best choice Midoriya." Iida said looking down at his green haired classmate. "You easily led your time to victory."

"I just thought you'd be a good boss." Mina simply said looking down at Izuku as she sat on top of the desk to the right of his. "Like during yesterday."

"You're better a leader than I could be." Uraraka said shrugging.

Izuku sighed and shook his head. "That still doesn't explain the last vote."

"That wasn't you?" Uraraka asked.

"No." Izuku said. "I voted for Iida."

"That'd be me." Jirou said plopping down on top of Izuku's desk. "You totally demolished me and Tsuyu yesterday." She said rubbing the back of her head. "So I thought you'd be a better fit than me."

Izuku shook his head as he stood and moved to the front of the room with his Vice President.

"Such a shame." Yaoyorozu said under her breath as she picked a piece of lint off of her blazer. 'Though he was a good leader yesterday.' She thought looking at Izuku. 'And he's quite cute.'

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. 'I hope I won't mess this up.'

**'You probably will.'**

'You're not helping.'

**'I know and I don't really care.'**   
  


 

Izuku sat down at the lunch table he and his friend group had begun eating at everyday. Mina waved excitedly as he walked over to the table before she patted the seat beside of herself.

He sat down beside the pink skinned girl and only then did he realize that Yaoyorozu and Jirou were sitting there as well.

"What're you two doing here?" Izuku asked looking at the Vice President and Jirou.

"I decided to eat here now so we could get to know each other seeing that we are now working in a partnership for the rest of our time here at U.A." Yaoyorozu said from beside Izuku. "And... you seem fun."

"I'm sitting here because you and Mina seem like fun." Jirou said looking at Izuku from beside Uraraka.

"About being class president." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head. "I don't really think I'm qualified for it."

Venom manifested from Izuku's shoulder.  **"Agreed little one."**

"I think you can." Yaoyorozu sighed from beside him. She laid her hand on her chest as spoke. "While I would have liked to be president you led your team exceptionally well to decimate Jirou and Tsuyu using stealth when most used direct assault." Yaoyorozu said smiling at Izuku. "So due to that I think that you'll be a good president."

"Yeah you and Mina best us so easily that we never saw it coming." Jirou said absentmindedly twirling one of her earphone jacks. "And cause of that I really think you should be in charge."

"What they said." Was Uraraka's simple response.

"Yeah I would have never been able to beat Tsuyu by myself." Mina said smacking Izuku's back. "So I definitely think you should be in charge bossman!"

"What they have all said is quite apt." Iida said looking down at his smaller friend. "You are a good leader using both your strengths and those of your ally to overpower your enemy." He said looking over the top of his glasses. "It's almost as if you've done something like this before..." Iida became quiet for a moment. "But to imply that you had done something as despicable as taking justice in your hands makes me feel disgust towards myself."

The group at the table (excluding Yaoyorozu) looked at Iida.

"Iida." Izuku began. "The way you talk makes you kinda sound like you're-"

Izuku was cut off by Venom creating a new manifestation from his shoulder.  **"A rich boy!"**

Iida coughed. "You could put it like that." He nervously said straightening his tie as he looked away from his classmates. "I am from a renowned hero family."

"Really!?" Mina excitedly asked. "Which one?"

"Yes I'm quite curious as well." Yaoyorozu said looking at Iida.

"C'mon you gotta spill the beans now that you've peaked our interest." Jirou said looking past Uraraka.

Iida sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "If I must." He said sounding slightly embarrassed. "Do you know of the hero known as Ingenium?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah Ingenium is the hero name passed down a family that collectively have engine quirks." Izuku paused for a moment looking a Iida. "Wait don't tell me that the current Ingenium is-"

"My elder brother!" Iida said a tinge of pride evident in his voice.

Yaoyorozu quirked a brow at Iida. "Wait if Ingenium is your elder brother then why weren't you among the recommended students?" She asked making Iida blush.

"Hehe my brother did ask if I wished to have his recommendation... but I decided against it." Iida said his glasses shining as he smiled. "I wanted to prove that I am worthy of the Iida family name by getting in on my own merit."

Yaoyorozu nodded. "I can understand that." She said looking at the boy. "Wanting to show how worthy you are of the title of hero is a admirable quality."

Izuku opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a alarm roared. His hands slammed to the sides of his clamping of his ears as Venom screamed in agony within his skull.

"Midoriya!" Came the muffled voice of Jirou as she helped Izuku off of the floor. When had he fallen?

Two people helped Izuku into a large crowd.

"What's going on?" Izuku asked his words slurring with his pain. Someone's shoulder rammed into Izuku's back knocking the boy down as they shoved past him.

"Someone has infiltrated the building." Yaoyorozu said wrapping her arms around Izuku's chest to drag up from the ground. Not caring that his head bumped her chest as she tried to save him from being trampled underfoot.

The cacophony of voices combined with the overpowering roar of the alarm made Izuku's head feel like it was going to explode. His head jerked around as Mina stopped him from falling again. In the corner of his eye he could see the reporter from earlier that day harassing Aizawa.

"Wait." Izuku said through the roaring pain in his skull. "Those reporters." He said pointing out of the window.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed since Iida cried out silencing the hall full of students.

"EVERYONE EVERYTHING'S FINE!" The tall boy yelled catching the attention of the students. "It's just the press." He said pointing out of the window. "There is nothing to panic about! This is U.A behave in a way befitting this great institution!"

Izuku sighed in relief and rubbed his head. "Thank you Iida." He whispered.  
  


 

"We'd like the choose the other student council members." Izuku said holding a ice pack against his head. "But before that I have something important that I'd like to say."

Yaoyorozu looked at him with a confused look. Before shrugging and letting the shorter boy go on.

"I think that." Izuku began. "Iida would be a better fit for class president." He said making the tall boy look at him in surprise. "He managed to calm the entire crowd and keep his cool while I was half conscious with pain. Being able to control people in a crisis like that is a ability that a hero would need." Izuku smiled at his tall friend. "That's why I think Iida is more worthy than me of this role."

"Yeah Iibro totally showed his stuff back in the cafeteria." Kirishima said giving a sharp toothed smile.

"He was like a beacon pointing to the exit." Kaminari said leaning back in his chair.

"He did calm the crowd and stopped them from trampling Midoriya." Yaoyorozu admitted.

"Yeah! He totally saved Midoriya by making everyone quiet!" Mina said practically beaming with excitement.

Iida looked at the students and smiled. "I will accept the position then."

Izuku smiled as his tall friend accepted the job. 'Man I'm glad I got out of that.' He silently sighed in relief.

**'I'm just glad we didn't die because of that fucking noise!"** Venom growled sounding like it wanted to hit something.

'Agreed.' Was Izuku's simple response as he sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

When Izuku was walking to school on Wednesday he suddenly found himself walking the wrong way. And when he tried to turn and head back onto his path he felt some kind of pull in his gut forcing him to turn back.

'Venom.' Izuku began as he worried about being late. 'What's going on?'

**'I feel one of my kind near us.'** Venom said making Izuku's eyes widen with surprise and shock.  **'I'm sorry about this but I must investigate this.'**

'It's fine Venom.' Izuku said as he looking through the crowd that surrounded him for the person who had the symbiote. 'Next time warn me. Who is it?'

**'That girl.'** Venom said making Izuku's eyes look at one girl whose head looked like it was made of shadows.  **'I feel one of own sleeping within her bosom.'**

Izuku followed the girl for several minutes before she turned into a alley. He walked into it but the girl seemed to have disappeared. But he knew she was still there thanks to the pull in his gut still nagging at his mind.

Taking another step forward Izuku froze in place as tentacles of shadow wrapped around his lower half and arms.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" The girl asked stepping out of the shadows. She wore a thin blue hoodie and black jeans. Her facial features constantly shifted the only constant being her glowing silver eyes.

"I wasn't following you because I wanted to." Izuku said apologetically. "I physically had to." He said making the girl tilt her head in confusion before he continued. "Because I have a symbiote just as you do."

"What?" The girl said in shock. The shadows holding Izuku dissipated. "You have one of these things up your ass too!?"

Izuku coughed. "In a manner of speaking yes."

**"Is that really what you call one of my kind living within you?"** Venom said creating a manifestation from Izuku's shoulder.

**"Well it's more flattering than what she used to call me progenitor."** A voice like Venom's but softer, calmer said as the girl's symbiote manifested in a similar fashion to the black symbiote. This symbiote unlike Venom was yellow and red.

Izuku looked at the symbiote. "Wait did you just call Venom your progenitor?"

**"Yes Venom is my progenitor."** The symboled said nodding.  **"In human terms it'd be my father."**

The girl looked at her symbiote. "How come you never mentioned that you have a dad Scream?"

**"We symbiotes don't have the familial connections that your kind does."** Venom explained looking at the girl.  **"So my progeny and I have not spoken in quite a long time."** Scream nodded in agreement with it's father.

"So since our tenants already know each other." Izuku began smiling at the girl. "We may as well introduce ourselves." He pointed to himself. "I'm Midoriya Izuku it's nice to meet you."

The girl looked at him for a moment. Before she made what could be called a smile. "The name's Kuroyoku Kagekatsu. Same to ya Midori-Chan."

The two traded numbers and promised to meet up again at a later date. And with that Izuku dashed to U.A hoping to get there before he was late.  
  


"Now then for today's hero training." Aizawa said as he looked down at his students. Izuku shook a little when the man looked at him fearing that he would be kicked out for being late. "This time All Might, myself, and one other will supervise you."

'Three heroes?' Izuku thought looking at his half asleep teacher. 'Sounds like a special class.'

**'If getting watched as we use our far superior powers is what you call special then yes it is.'**  Venom growled within Izuku's chest.

'Why are you so irritable today?'

**'Hmm maybe it's because yesterday I was filled with intense pain from the stupidly loud alarm and students.'** Venom thought as it shifted within Izuku's chest.  **'And I saw my little brat of a progeny.'**

'All I heard was "wah wah I'm a little baby who can't take some noise".' Izuku taunted making his tenant growl before it quieted.

**'You know.'** Venom said making Izuku groan internally.  **'Scream's host could make a good mate as well.'**

'I am so done with you right now.' Izuku thought making the symbiote chuckle. But at least it didn't continue.

"Uh Sensei what exactly are we doing today?" Sero asked holding up his hand.

"We'll be preparing you for disaster relief from fires to floods." Aizawa said holding up a card that read rescue. "It's rescue training!!"

"Rescue huh." Kaminari said resting his head on his palm as he looked at the other students. "Sounds like another rough day."

"Right!" Mina excitedly said.

"Come on Kamibro! This is what being a hero is all about." Kirishima said smiling. "I'm pumped for it!"

"I'll be at home in a flood kero." Tsuyu said smiling slightly.

Any further speaking was cut off by a death glare from Aizawa. "I'm not done."

"It's up to you whether or not to wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity." Aizawa said pressing a button that made the racks containing the costume cases emerge from the wall. "The training site is a bit remote so we'll be going by bus. That's all so get ready."

'Rescue training.' Izuku thought smiling. 'More practice for my future!'

**'Haven't we rescued people before though?'** Venom questioned.

'I mean yeah.' Izuku thought as he grabbed his costume case. 'But this time it's proper training. Not just winging it and hoping for the best.'

**'Hmm I suppose you're right.'** Venom thought as Izuku walked towards the changing room.  **'Besides what's the worse that could happen?'**  
  


Once the students of 1-A stepped out onto the parking lot Iida began directing them on how to sit.

"Line up according to your I.D. numbers. Fill in your seats in an orderly fashion." Iida said directing them to the bus.  
  


"Darn! It was this kind of bus!" Iida said looking down ashamedly.

"There, there Iida." Izuku said reaching over and patting the boy's armored shoulder.

"You know I generally state what's on my mind Midoriya." Tsuyu said from beside Izuku.

"Hmm?" Izuku looked over to Tsuyu. "What is it Asu- Tsuyu."

"Your quirk." Tsuyu said looking over to Izuku. "Resembles the quirk of a infamous vigilante."

Izuku blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you know unrelated people have similar quirks all the time." He said repressing his nervousness.

"You mean that guy everyone's calling Tarantula?" Kirishima said. "Cause he can apparently climb on walls and stuff."

"Tarantula? I heard that his name was Poison." Jirou said from beside Bakugou on the first set of front facing seats. "Cause he's like a poison to all villains."

"What!? No way his name is totally Fangs!" Kaminari said. "He's got this wicked sharp grin!"

"Why the hell are you fuckers talking about a dumbass villain?" Bakugou growled from his seat. "He's just another fucker for me to get rid of as a pro."

"While his actions may be illegal Tarantula (or whatever one may call him) is not a villain." Iida said looking at Bakugou. "He's a vigilante that's saved multiple people and defeated a good few villains. Does that make his actions right? No due to one of his monikers "The lethal protector."" Izuku squirmed at the moniker. "Simply put he killed villains and criminals. Passing judgment on them like he was a judge himself."

"And that's why you damn extras should stop talking about the dumbass!" Bakugou said his hands popping. "The bastard's probably just another fucking villain who's playing pretend at being a hero."

"We're here." Aizawa said looking back at them. "So be quiet and look sharp."

The students stepped off of the bus and entered the massive dome shaped building.

'It's massive!' Izuku thought looking at the massive area. 'It almost looks like a amusement park.'

**'One of my old hosts used to live near one of those places.'** Venom said to his host.  **'And I agree with your assessment completely.'**

"I designed this place to simulate every disaster and accident one could possibly imagine. Be it caused by a quirk or a natural disaster." Thirteen said their voice muffled by their astronaut themed costume. "The flood zone, landslide zone, conflagration zone, and more." The space hero pointed to each zone in turn as they spoke. "I call this facility The Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short."

"The space hero Thirteen!" Izuku said excited. His fingers twitched with the want to sketch the hero now that he was able to see them up close. "They're a gentleperson that one of the more well known rescue heroes!"

"Oh I love Thirteen!" Uraraka gushed as she looked at the rescue hero.

Izuku looked at her and smiled slightly.

'It makes sense.' He supposed. 'Uraraka and Thirteen both have quirks related to space.'

**'Space smace.'** Venom said.  **'Black holes are a whole lot more scary than this cream puff!"**

"Thirteen where's All Might?" Aizawa said immediately once he realized that the No. 1 wasn't there. "I thought he was meeting us here."

"About that Senpai." Thirteen said looking away from the greasy haired man. "He apparently reached his limit during his morning commute."

'Limit?' Izuku thought looking at Thirteen's three raised fingers. 'Does All Might's power only have a limited timeframe of use? Is that why he's been making less and less appearances over the years? Does it have to do with his age?' Izuku sighed slightly as his fingers twitched. 'Man I wish that I had my journal on me.'

**'You and your journals!'** Venom laughed.

'I can't help it!' Izuku thought blushing under his mask. 'It's a habit!'

"He's resting in the break room." Thirteen continued as Izuku once more focused on the teachers' conversation.

"He is the height of irrationality." Aizawa said shaking his head. "Whatever let's get started."

"Before we do." Thirteen said holding up two fingers. "I have one or two points or three... four... or maybe more."

Thirteen coughed and held up their hand. "Anyway as I'm sure many of you are aware my quirk is called Black Hole and it can suck and tear anything just like a real Black Hole."

"Yeah and you've saved a lot of people with it." Izuku said as Uraraka vigorously nodded beside him.

Venom created a manifestation from Izuku's shoulder.  **"Yes such a beautifully destructive power!'** It chuckled.

"It's just as both Midorya and his quirk said." Thirteen looked sadly at the students. "My quirk can be used to save people but... it can easily kill." Thirteen looked down at their fist. "One wrong move, one bad aim, one ill-timed deactivation and I could kill the person I'm trying to save." They looked up at the students. "This is something you students need to learn. That your powers, your quirks are just as deadly as they are powerful." Thirteen sighed. "And if you forget that you just may leave yourself open to killing those you endeavor to protect." The hero's voice held an old guilt. The guilt of someone who had obviously gone through something like that.

"But your powers were not meant to inflict harm." Thirteen said their voice adopting a happy tone. "Your quirks no matter can save people's lives!" With that the hero bowed. "That is all thank you for listening!"

The students clapped eagerly for the teacher.

"Great now first off..." Aizawa began but he trailed off as he noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye.

A black portal appeared in the empty space in front of the USJ's fountain. It slowly opened and a pale hand gripped it's edge.

A man shoved his head through the portal. His face was hidden by a severed hand that cling to his face. One crazed ruby eye glared at the students as the portal opened further and dozens of people began walking out.

**'Little host!'** Venom cried out panicked.  **'One of my young is here!'**

'What! Where!?' Izuku asked in shock.

Venom covered Izuku's eyes and made him look at a tall man that looked like an orange slimmer Venom.

**'There.'** Venom growled.  **'My dear child Phage.'**


	8. Chapter 8

"Stay back!" Aizawa immediately yelled at the students. "Those are villains!" He grabbed his scarf as he glared down at the villains.

"Villains?" Mina asked in fear beside Izuku. "But that shouldn't be possible! Right?" She asked looking at Izuku.

"What villains are dumb enough to break into a school for heroes?" Kirishima asked looking down in shock of dozens of villains poured out of the portal.

"Sensei." Yaoyorozu said looking back at Thirteen. "Aren't there sensors to detect intruders?"

"Yes there are but..." Thirteen looked down at the villains. "They don't seem to be working."

"It must be one of their quirks then." Todoroki said looking down at villains with contempt. "This place is far from campus and they picked a time where few would be around. So they may not be as dumb as they seem."

Thirteen nodded. "They must have a plan especially with such a well planned sneak attack."

"Thirteen begin evacuating now." Aizawa said looking back at the rescue hero. "One of the villains' quirks is likely jamming the sensors and is probably a electric type quirk." He turned to look at Kaminari. "Kaminari try to contact the school with your quirk."

"Wait Sensei!" Izuku said in worry as Aizawa stepped towards the stairs. "You can't fight them alone. Head-on battle doesn't suit your fighting style an-"

Izuku was silenced by Aizawa's glare. "No hero is a one-trick pony." With that the teacher jumped into the fray. Immediately knocking out three villains and then two others.

"C'mon we need to get moving!" Thirteen said looking at the students as they stepped towards the door.

But was stopped as that same black mist formed in front of the door. "I won't allow that."

"Greetings." The mist formed into a head of sorts with acid yellow eyes that glared down at the students and hero. "We are the league of villains. Please forgive our audacity but today we have come to end the life of All Might."

Izuku looked at the misty form in fear.

"But sadly it seems that his schedule has been revised." The man made of mist sadly said. "No matter." His head snapped up to glare at the students. "My role remains the same."

"Not if we end you first asshole!" Bakugou yelled leaping in front of the man along with Kirishima and sending a massive explosion at the man.

The blond seemed to think he had destroyed the man.

"That was close." Until he spoke from the stairs. "And quite impulsive had I been someone else you'd have killed me." The man's voice held a smile. "Would you really want blood on your hands little hero?" He chuckled. "No matter you'll all be writhing in torment soon enough."

Black mist exploded out from the man's cloudlike form and wrapped around the students.

"Now BEGONE!" The man ordered as the mist began consuming the students.

Izuku flailed in rage as Venom began emerging from his skin. Only for his limbs to be consumed by the mist.

"Oh it seems Phage was right." The man whispered with a surprised tone. "Another member of it's kind is here after all."  
  


Izuku flailed midair as he appeared from a portal made from black mist. Before he landed in a massive pool of water and quickly began sinking.

'Wha? The flood zone?' Izuku thought as he looked around in confusion. 'That villain has a teleportation quirk then.'

"There you are!" A voice echoed through the water.

Izuku twisted to look at a man with a shark quirk.

"It's nuthin' personal kid." The man said as he opened his mouth inhumanly wide. "But say goodbye!" He rushed towards Izuku his mind intent on killing the boy.

Only to freeze in fear as the boy was replaced by a massive man with a fang filled mouth.

Venom surged forward and grabbed the man by his throat. And choked him into unconsciousness.

**"We should end you."** Venom said bubbles roaring from it's mouth.  **"But we're not very hungry right now so your meat would just go to waste."**

With that Venom let go of the man and began swimming to the surface. Once his head breached the water he sent a tendril towards the boat the floated on the water.

"Midoriya!" Tsuyu called out from the boat waving towards Venom as it pulled itself towards the boat. She spat out her tongue wrapping around his massive torso and helped him up onto the boat.

"You're here too Midori!" Kaminari exclaimed in surprise as Venom stood on the boat. "Good because I'm pretty much useless around water."

**"Hmm true your quirk is not nearly as effective as our's is in this environment."** Venom said looking down at the two.

"Forget quirks kero." Tsuyu said looking up at the stairs they had been taken from. "How'd they know we were here?"

**"That mist man said something about our schedule."** Venom said looking over the edge of the boat.  **"They probably caused the media rush so they could steal it."**

"Seriously?" Kaminari said in shock. "What'd be the point of that?"

"That villain said something about killing All Might kero." Tsuyu said looking at the blond. "If they've come here with so many villains then they must have come up with a plan."

"But... to kill All Might..." Kaminari trailed off.

**"They'd need some crazy powerful quirks."** Venom finished thinking of it's child.

"You think there's a villain out there who's strong enough to beat All Might?" Kaminari asked looking at his fellow students.

"Speaking of villains." Tsuyu said pointing out at the water. "It looks like we have company."

A large group of villains with water based quirks had circled the ship.

**"Indeed."** Venom said before pausing in thought.  **"If they really have someone who can beat All Might then we need to stop them."** Venom clenched it's fist.  **"We need to fight."**

"I get where you're coming from Midoriya." Kaminari said before he pointed down to the villains. "But those are real villains! And we've had what? A day of combat training? What're we supposed to do especially if they have someone who can beat All Might?"

"Kaminari." Izuku began as Venom's head opened up revealing his. "If we don't fight and we just let them kill All Might how can we call ourselves heroes?"

Kaminari paused and looked away from the greenette. "Alright." The blond said sighing. "What're you thinking?"

Izuku smiled beneath his mask before was once again covered by Venom.  **"Your quirk allows you to produce a lot of electricity."** Venom said before pointing down at the water.  **"And that's a whole lot of water to conduct it."**

"But what if it hits you guys?"

"We'll be fine." Tsuyu said looking at the blond. "As long as we stay away from the water."  
  


And with that the three (or four if you count Venom) constructed a plan.

Izuku stood by Tsuyu in just his costume as the girl crouched down preparing to jump. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around the girl's chest as she wrapped her arms under his knees.

"You guys sure about this?" Kaminari asked as he sat on the railing of the boat.

"Yep." Izuku said nodding. "Once we're sure that the villains are incapacitated I'll send a tendril down for you."

Kaminari nervously nodded. "On three." He said looking down at the water.

'Ready partner?' Izuku thought as Kaminari started counting.

**'Yeah, yeah I'll let frogface borrow some of my strength.'** Venom replied making tendrils emerge from Izuku's flesh to wrap around Tsuyu's body. Namely her legs as Kaminari reached two.

"Three!" And with that Kaminari jumped into the water as Tsuyu jumped into the air.

Izuku and Tsuyu soared into the air with help from Venom as the water below them lit up with electricity. The villains that had been in the water floated to the surface knocked out thanks to the volts that coursed through them.

Among them Kaminari floated up flailing in the water.

A tendril exploded out of Izuku's back. It slammed into Kaminari's chest wrapping around it before reeling him in adhering him to Izuku's back.

"You okay Kaminari?" Izuku asked looking back at the blond boy.

"Wheeeeeeey!" Kaminari said drooling heavily as he gave two thumbs up.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu. "Should we be worried?"

Tsuyu glanced back at Kaminari as he began drooling onto Venom's tendrils. "...probably."  
  


The three landed in one of the shallower parts of the flood zone. Izuku helped Kaminari move forward to make sure he doesn't trip and drown in water the only came up to their waists.

"What should we do now?" Tsuyu asked looking at Izuku.

"Calling for help is our main priority for now." Izuku said as he stopped Kaminari from tripping for the tenth time.

**'We need to take care of Phage.'** Venom growled as it thought of it's wayward son.  **'It may be one of my weaker children but... it's a monster and we need to stop it.'**

Izuku looked at the plaza. Phage stood beside the man who wore severed hands watching as Aizawa fought a multitude of villains.

"We should avoid the plaza it's dangerous..." Izuku trailed off as Aizawa was grabbed by the massive black skinned and beaked villain and slammed to ground.

He along with Tsuyu (Kaminari just stood deaf to the world) watched in horror as the man's head was slammed repeatedly into the ground. Before it grabbed his arm snapping it like a twig in it's massive hand.

"Venom mask!" Izuku yelled as he surged forward and jumped onto the plaza. Venom's biomass exploded out of the cracks in his costume enveloping him.

"Another player?" The severed hand wearing man growled as he scratched his neck. "And it looks like you Phage. What the hell is going on?"

**"Calm down Shigaraki."** Phage chuckled as it stepped forward. It's right arm was transformed into a long blade.  **"My dear progenitor hasn't seen me in a very long time."** Phage said smiling at Venom.  **"How are you anyway? I see you have a new host what couldn't find a suitable meathead and had to resort to a scrawny brat?"**

**"At least I allow my hosts to have a say in our actions."** Venom growled as it glared at it's child.

Phage shrugged.  **"Not all of us are weaklings like you."**

**"We aren't weak."** Venom said glaring at it's child as it readied itself.  **"We are VENOM!"** With the cry of it's name Venom charged forward and slammed its fist into Phage's jaw.

**"Now we're talking!"** Phage said laughing as it slashed it's arm upwards. Aiming to cut off Venom's arm.

Only for the black symbiote to block with a blade of it's own.

'Wait you can create blades?' Izuku asked confused.

**"Yes but not very well."** Venom muttered as it struggled against Phage who didn't seem to be exerting as much force.

**"Oh are you talking to your host?"** Phage asked chuckling as it forced Venom back a step.  **"My, my father you are still as much a sympathetic fool as always."** Phage said before it slammed its left fist into Venom's face.

'How is it so much stronger than us!?' Izuku asked as Venom stumbled back.

**'In my species the child is always more powerful than it's parent.'** Venom answered as it matched blades with Phage again.

"Did that villain just call you dad!?" Kaminari exclaimed from the water. Apparently having fixed his brain.

"Oh more NPCs how annoying." The villain known as Shigaraki said scratching his neck. Before he dashed at them moving inhumanly fast for someone who didn't have a speed quirk.

The man's hand had nearly touched Tsuyu's head when Venom batted Phage away and leaped at Shigaraki. Venom slammed it's arm into Shigaraki blasting the thin man away.

**"RUN!"** Venom roared glaring down at Kaminari and Tsuyu who stood their fear apparent in their eyes.  **"RUN NOW!"**

"You're really annoying." Shigaraki said rising to his feet as he glared at Venom. "Noumu kill him." He said looking at the massive beast of a man that sat upon Aizawa's back.

Noumu rose to it's feet. It's empty yellow eyes looked dumbly at Venom as drooled fell from it's twisted yellow maw. The creature's vantablack skin was stretched taut by it's muscles.

It bent down and prepared to rush Venom. Only to stop as Phage kicked it in the face.

**"Sit down and stay like a good human."** Phage said looking down at the brute with contempt before turning to glare at Venom.  **"This is between me and my daddy."**

"M-Midorya why does he keep calling you dad?" Tsuyu asked her voice trembling with fear. Which was understandable given how closely she came to death.

**"It's not Izuku that Phage's calling father Frogger."** Venom said as it readied itself for combat.  **"He and I may share a body but we have far different histories."**

**"Yeah Venom's not the same as that little puke."** Phage said pointing it's bladed arm at Tsuyu.  **"But you'll see that when I rip my weakling of a father away from it's weak little host."** The orange symbiote smiled cruelly as it spoke.  **"And then Venom and it's host will be in their proper place my belly!"**

**"Like hell."** Venom growled as it charged at Phage. Aiming to crush the smaller symbiote with it's bulk.

Phage jumped over Venom and slashed downwards with it's bladed arm. Making a large gash in Venom's back.

A mass of sharp tendrils exploded out of Venom's back. They surged forward stabbing into Phage's arm making the orange symbiote shriek in pain before it severed the tendrils with newly sharpened fingers.

Phage roared as it landed on the ground. It chest rippled before spikes grew out of it. The spikes seemed to bulge and shake before they exploded out of Phage's chest.

Venom's eyes darted to Aizawa who lay on the ground moaning in pain. Making a split second decision the black symbiote leaped forward and landed in a crouch in front of the man. Taking the spikes that would have turned the teacher into Swiss cheese.

**"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?"** Phage asked in mock concern as it walked forward glaring at it's father.  **"Good!"** It said laughing maniacally before surging forward aiming to sever Venom's head from it's shoulders.

Venom roared at the orange symbiote and batted it away. Slowly it rose to it's feet the spikes falling to the ground as it did.

Phage growled as it stabbed it's bladed arm into the ground. It's legs seemed to bulge out before tendrils exploded from it's back and slammed into the ground as it jumped propelling it into the air. Two more tendrils shot out of Phage's chest and slammed into Venom's shoulders making the black symbiote roar with pain.

The orange symbiote used those tendrils to pull itself towards Venom. It's legs wrapped around Venom's thick throat as it grabbed at Venom's head.

Phage pulled back on Venom's head slowly tearing the symbiote from it's host. That is until it was hit with the grip of a glock.

"Surprise bitch." Izuku growled his torso emerging from Venom's currently split open upper half. The young boy slammed his fist into the symbiote's mouth both knocking the creature off of his back and breaking his wrist.

**"That hur- uggh!"** Phage began but was cut off as Venom stomping onto it's chest.

"Did that  **hurt?"** Izuku began as Venom reformed around his small frame.  **"Good."** Venom said giving it's child a savage grin as it reached down and grabbed Phage by it's upper jaw.  **"Because this'll hurt a whole lot worse."**

In a single brutal motion Venom tore Phage away from it's host. The symbiote gave what could be interpreted as a scream as it wriggled in Venom's hand.

Venom stepped off of Phage's former host (he was just an old man) and rolled it's shoulders. It stepped forward aiming to grab Aizawa and leave but two things interrupted it.

First All Might had torn open the entrance of the USJ lacking his normally bright smile. His eyes burned with rage as he looked down at the villains.

And second Shigaraki's yell of "Kill him!" Quickly followed by the massive brute punching a hole through Venom's abdomen.

Venom fell to it's knees. Blood gushed from it's wound as the creature pulled it's fist out of Venom.

'Veee...nooom.' Izuku thought his mind delirious with pain.

**"I can fix this, I can fix this."** Venom said forcing it's biomass to pour into the wound.

'Don't.... wanna die... don't wanna... leave mom alone.'

**"You won't... I promise."**

Venom grew quiet as it focused fully on fixing it's host. Izuku's spine was ruined and several of his organs were damaged.

**'Dammit.'** Venom growled as it tried to fix Izuku's innards.  **'I need more nutrients... but even with that.'**

"Young Midoriya." All Might said his voice filled with rage as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Are you able to walk?"

**"No.... spine is... bad."** Venom said struggling to speak as it tried to heal it's host.  **"And organs are... not good."**

All Might nodded firmly as he stepped in front of the symbiote. "Then I'll just have to hold back." The massive man said giving Venom a brief smile. "So I don't hurt you or Aizawa." Before he charged forward to grab his colleague.

**'Need more-'** Venom was then reminded of the wriggling symbiote it held.

**"Hello son."** The black symbiote growled as it brought Phage up to it's face.  **"Ready to help your dear old dad?"**

The last thing Izuku saw before passing out was Venom sinking it's razor sharp teeth into Phage. And seeing the symbiote cry out in pain and it was torn apart and swallowed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry updates have slowed I haven't had a lot of time to write recently.

Tomura's hands twitched as he glared at the symbiote wearing hero student tear Phage away from it's host.

That symbiote was supposed to be their ace. It was supposed to tag team All Might with Noumu, but now? Now Noumu would have to fight All Might by itself and they had no idea how long it could last.

Just as the door to the USJ was torn open Tomura yelled at Noumu. "Kill him!" He said pointing at the hero student.

Noumu charged forward and slammed it's fist into the hero student's stomach. Tearing straight through the boy's abdomen with it's inhuman yet non-quirk related strength.

The boy fell to his knees as Noumu pulled it's fist from his abdomen. Blood poured down his body as he clutched at his abdomen.

But whatever delight Tomura took from injuring the boy was dimmed as All Might landed at the bottom of the stairs. The blond hero took a moment to speak to the boy before rushing forward and blasting away all of the weak pawns Tomura had gathered as well as knocking the hand of Tomura's father from his face.

All Might grabbed Eraserhead and dragged the hero back to the bottom of the stairs beside the hero student.

"You villains." All Might began as he stood back up and glared at Tomura and the other villains. "Have severely hurt two of colleague and my student." The hero's normally ever present smile was replaced with a rage filled grimace. "Not only that but you have made the other students fight tooth and nail for their very lives." All Might's eyes practically glowed with rage as he glared at them. "For these dark deeds I'll make sure that you'll be locked away for good!"

"Heh really?" Tomura said as he dropped to his knees to pick up his father's hand. He hurriedly pressed it to his facing hastily murmuring apologetic words to the hand before he glared at All Might. "You're going to put us away for our "dark deeds," really? You the leader, the embodiment of our state sponsored violence are going to put us away?"

Tomura smiled madly beneath his father's hand. "What a joke! What a goddamn joke!" The lanky man burst out laughing as he glared at the hero. "You! You are nothing but a bully! Beating down those of us who wish to live and love freely without society pushing us down and hiding us away!"

"I'm a bully?" All Might asked glaring down at the ground. His body shook with barely contained rage as he ground his teeth. "Then what does that make you villain? What does that make you when you are trying to murder children!?"

"They are a needed sacrifice." Tomura said spreading his arms wide. "The exp they hold id what our little League needs to level up into a truly great and world changing organization."

"Exp? What on earth are you talking about?" All Might said confusion practically dripping from his words as he glared at Tomura. "This is the real world not a video game!"

"True, true." Tomura said nodding because of course he knew that there was a difference between the real world and video games. But... he didn't talk to people much so most of his vocabulary was video game related. "But just because it's the real world doesn't mean there isn't a final boss to tear apart a so called protagonist!" Tomura pointed at All Might. "Noumu! Be a good pet, and sic 'em!"

Noumu charged forward as it let out a inhuman howl. It moved with almost blinding speed despite it's herculean bulk.

The beast's fist slammed into All Might's creating a massive shockwave that blasted Tomura back, and buffeted the hero student making his symbiote quiver and shake beneath the force of the blast.

Tomura had never liked these nomu things. Their vacant stares and natural obedience creeped him out. If it weren't for how useful the dumb brutes were he'd never be anywhere near the things.

All Might pulled his arm back as he roared. "TEXAS SMASH!" The hero slammed his fist into Noumu's chest and a massive amount of wind pressure exploded around the beast's muscled frame. Tomura used the fountain as cover to save himself from being torn apart by the wind.

But the wind pressure that would have torn Tomura apart did nothing to Noumu's massive muscled frame. The muscles beneath it's vantablack skin bulged as it absorbed the force of All Might've attack.

"What? It had no effect!?" All Might said in shock as he dodged beneath Noumu as it tried to slam it's other fist into his face. The hero slammed his fist into Noumu's side and it's ribs crumpled beneath the blow before quickly snapping back into place as it slammed it's forearm into All Might's face.

"Of course it didn't." Tomura said as he climbed out from the rubble that had been born from the wind pressure made from All Might's attack. "Noumu's quirk is Shock Absorption it's almost impossible for you to hurt him. You'd be better off slowly tearing him apart limb by limb. Though it's not like he'll give you the chance."

"Thanks for the info!" All Might said as he dodged beneath a haymaker that Noumu sent his way. The hero slammed his fist into the beast's stomach before speeding around to the creature's back as he grabbed it's arm and twisting it behind it's body.

A loud nasty sounding crack sounded as Noumu's arm was bent in a unnatural way. All Might dug his fingers into the beast's flesh small spurts of blood erupted around the hero's large fingers. The hero planted his foot on Noumu's back as he pulled with all his Might tearing Noumu's vantablack skin before ripping it's arm away from it's body.

All Might threw Noumu's arm away like it was trash before surging forward and slamming his fist into the creature's beak as it howled in pain. The yellow bone crumpled under All Might's brutal power and some of Noumu's yellowed conical were sent flying as it madly roared.

The hero dodged under Noumu's single flailing arm and thrusted his arm between it's legs as he grabbed it's broken jaw. He picked up the creature brutally slammed it into the ground head first making a massive explosion of force as the beast made a indent into the concrete.

'This isn't how this was supposed to go.' Tomura thought as he stepped backward. Noumu and Phage were supposed to kill All Might but by itself Noumu was being quite literally torn apart.

All of this preparation, all of this time they had waited for the proper time when All Might would be weak enough to slay was for nothing. And it was all that student's fault.

And that student would fix this.

Tomura raced forward the wind practically whistling in his ears as he ran for the hero student. He dodged the wind pressure that was born from All Might's impossibly strong blows as he moved. The man leaped at the hero student and wrapped his fingers around the boy's thick neck making sure to lift a finger from each hand. Though the student unlike most didn't even try to struggle he didn't even try to move.

"All Might!" Tomura growled making the hero freeze in terror as he glanced over at the villain. "Let Noumu go, let all of us go and I won't reduce your student to ash."

But before Tomura got a response from All Might he got a response from a different source altogether.

"I'm the only one who gets to kill shitty Deku!" A ash blond boy roared using his explosive quirk to propel himself forward to give Tomura a exploding smack that sent the man flying. "So back the fuck off!"

 

Katsuki was pissed to say the least. While he had be fighting weak ass villains shitty Deku had been fighting the top dogs.

And the shitty nerd had gotten his ass torn apart. It served him right for pretending he was quirkless all these years.

But no matter how much Katsuki hated the green haired bitch for looking down upon him he couldn't let the bastard die. No he had to save him.

Because that's what a real kickass hero like All Might would do.

"I'm the only one who gets to kill shitty Deku!" Katsuki yelled as he was rocketed forward by his explosive quirk. Opening his other hand wide he slapped the hand wearing fuck and adding bit of spice in the form of a explosion. As the villain was blasted back the ash blond roared. "So back the fuck off!"

Katsuki landed in a roll behind the shitty nerd. He quickly rose to his feet his hands popping as he glared down at the blue haired villain's crusty ass.

"You fucking villains piss me off!" Katsuki growled as he aimed his fully loaded gauntlet at the villain. He was about to do what every pro should and get rid off the villain for fucking ever! "So I'll blow your ass aw-"

Katsuki was cut off by the villain rushing forward and grabbing the left side of his face. He would have normally been able to dodge him but the villain moved to fast for him to react.

"What the hell are y- AH!" Katsuki cut himself off with a scream of pain as the fucker's quirk activated. He felt the skin on his face begin to rot away turning to ash and falling to the ground in large clumps.

Katsuki couldn't even scream the pain was enough that he nearly blacked out. Every nerve on the left side of his face was on fire they burned and he felt his eye began to decay in it's socket. Ash mingled with blood and tears dripped down his face as the crusty fuck smiled like the mad fucker he was.

Instinctively Katsuki blasted the blue haired fuck away. Sending the man sprawling on the ground his shirt being blown apart and his chest having burns from the blast.

It all happened in under a minute. Yet it was the most painful minute of Katsuki's life.

Katsuki almost couldn't hear All Might yelled his name as he held his hand to his ruined face. Blood stained Katsuki's glove as his legs shook with pain. He bared his teeth and growled like wild animal.

'Bleeding... need to stop it... can't go into shock.' Katsuki's left palm let out a few small pops before he forced out a explosion against his face. Scorching the massive open wound that was the left half of his face black and closing the wound.

"I ain't dying." Katsuki growled as he moved his hand away from his face. His left arm hung limply at his side as he glared down at the decaying fucker. "I ain't dying to a fucker like you!"

Out of the corner of his remaining eye Katsuki saw All Might slam the beaked fuck into the ground. Breaking it's back in two before he slammed his fists repeatedly into it's oily black flesh. But no matter the damage the number one dealt to the creature it healed even gaining a new arm.

Katsuki tried to step forward but stopped as his legs began to violently shake. Pain still roared through his face even if the wound was sealed shut.

"Bakugou!" A somewhat familiar voice yelled before a powerful tongue wrapped around his middle and he was pulled from the ground. Katsuki slammed into someone's broad chest and he was slowly set on the ground.

"The fuck are you doing!" Katsuki growled at Frog-face and Captain Diabetes as he tried to stand only for the Frog-face to push him back down.

"You saved Izuku kero that's enough Bakugou." Frog-face said looking down at him before turning to look at Deku. "That was really heroic."

"What? I didn't save Deku!" Katsuki growled glaring up at Frog-face with his remaining eye. Fuck the left side of his face hurt like hell.

"What do you mean?" Captain Diabetes said looking down at Katsuki with arched brow. "You rushed in there like a real pro man! That was a real heroic act!"

"I... I..." Katsuki to tried to think of what to say but was at a loss. He hated Deku, hated the bastard for looking down at him. He hadn't even really cared that the fucker was about to die... would All Might have thought like that? Would All Might have said that only he was allowed to kill someone?

Before Katsuki could fully question his actions the door to the USJ was torn open and the heroes that taught at U.A. flooded in taking care of the villains that remained.

Toshinori slammed his fist into the creature he was fighting's face. He was getting slower, weaker each time he hit it, and yet the creature was still as fast, strong, and dangerous as when their fight began.

Not only did it absorb his punches, but any damage he dealt to it through tearing it's bulging muscles apart was healed within moments. It was obvious that it had two quirks. Shock absorption and healing. A dangerous combo that nullified almost any damage that Toshinori would normally be able to inflict.

Almost any.

The thing's first quirk was only shock absorption, and not nullification. Meaning there was only so much damage the thing could take. So Toshinori forced himself to fight on.

He slammed his fists into the beast's chest over and over again. It didn't seem to notice as it's chest began to slowly crumple beneath the force of his blows. The creature just kept on attacking Toshinori even as the villains retreated when Toshinori's comrades entered the USJ.

Gunshots echoed from behind Toshinori as Snipe sent bullets flying around him to slam into the beast. The anti-personal rounds pierced the creature's chest and exited through it's back. The pain caused by that would have made a normal man fall unconscious, but this thing was no man.

Toshinori pulled his fist back. One For All burned in his chest as he prepared a ultimate move to blow that bastard away.

"TEXAS SMASH!" Toshinori yelled as he slammed his fist into the creature's chest. The force of his blow made it's chest crumple. It's ribs were blasted inwards presumably stabbing into it's lungs from the way the beast's inhuman howls had turned into gurgling screeches.

Toshinori's pushed his fist deep within the beast's chest. It healed around him even as the wind pressure made by his attack tore it apart from the inside out. The beast let out one final inhuman howl before that wind pressure tore a massive gaping hole in it's back. The wind pressure exploded out of the hole taking the beast's organs with it.

Toshinori tore his fist out of the beast's chest letting it fall down onto the ground in front of him as he fell to his knees. Smoke rose from his body as his muscles began to fade away and with them his consciousness.

Tomura growled as Kurogiri dropped him back the bar. That explosion making brat hit really hard and if that wasn't bad enough now that pistol using bastard Snipe had sent three bullets straight through Tomura's body.

"Tomura." Sensei's voice said through the monitor in the bar. It had been a long time since Tomura had actually seen Sensei in person, but his voice was ever present. "I take it the assault didn't go well."

"No, no it didn't." Tomura said as he slowly crawled to his feet. "All Might beat Noumu and some brat killed Phage."

"A child... killed Phage?" Sensei slowly said as he took in Tomura's words. Before he spoke again giddiness present in his voice. "What exactly was his quirk my dear disciple?"

"I don't know." Tomura spat as he pulled his father's hand from his face to look at the monitor. "But he was wearing one of those symbiote things. Phage called it Venom."

"Oh. How interesting." Sensei said that giddiness seeming to grow as he continued speaking. "Well then I'm sure Phage's siblings would so glad to hear that their dear father has... dealt out some punishment to their rambunctious sibling."

Tomura's eyes widened at the mention of Phage having siblings. "W-What!? There are more of those things!?"

"Oh yes Shigaraki." A lanky woman her body completely covered by a green symbiote said as she stepped out of the doorway to the basement. Instead of hair long tendrils that ended in sharp points. Behind her two sets of milky white eyes glared at Tomura from the shadows. "There are so many more of us things."

"Allow me to introduce Lasher." Sensei said obviously meaning the creature that stood before Tomura. "She and her siblings Agony and Riot shall be helping us in our future affairs."

"We'll be taking a more active role in this little organization now that our daddy's come out of hiding." Riot said stepping forward from the shadows. Unlike his siblings his head was only a small manifestation that grew from his host's shoulder.

"Yeah I've always wanted to be the boss of somethin'." Riot's host said his Japanese having a thick Texan accent. The smile plastered on his tanned face set Tomura on edge. "Fuckin', killin', and bein' in charge are some of my favorite things. Hope ya can provide at least one o' those boyo or else." The man's smile was inhumanly wide as he spoke. "We'll eat cha."

"Riot control your host." Another symbiote covered woman said stepping out from the shadows as she glared at Riot. Her voluptuous body stood out with the purple symbiote tightly clinging to her form. Her shoulder length purple hair seemed to move even as she stood completely still. "He's quite annoying."

"No one controls Ricky Flare! Not you, not no one!" Riot's host growled flame beginning to erupt from his pores. Making Riot shriek in pain. "Ah shit sorry Ri!" Ricky cooled the flames as he gave Riot a apologetic smile.

"Now that you've all met." Sensei said through the monitor interrupting any further speech. "Let's get down to business."

Tomura glanced at the symbiotes before looking back at the monitor. Fear gripped his heart as he listened to Sensei speak as he stood near the monstrous creatures.

What was Sensei thinking allying them to this things?


	10. Chapter 10

When Izuku awoke his mind was consumed with pain. Every nerve in his abdomen was on fire like a million hot pokers were being jabbed into his stomach all at once.

"Venom?" Izuku whispered staring at the white ceiling as he slowly breathed. "What's going on?"

But all he got was silence.

"Your quirk is completely focused on healing you Tarantula so it probably won't respond." A tall man in a trench coat said from Izuku's right.

"Tsukauchi." Izuku said his voice tinged with pain. "It's been awhile."

Tsukauchi smiled down at Izuku. "It has." He said nodding as he sat down in a chair beside Izuku's bed. "How's my favorite vigilante doing?"

"Uh not very well seeing as I got a fist rammed through my stomach." Izuku said looking down at his blanket covered stomach.

The detective smiled grimly. "Yeah though your quirk managed to pull you back together and repaired your organs."

Izuku stared at the ceiling as he sighed. "Thank you Venom."

The door to the room opened with a click as someone entered the room.

"Young Midoriya." A tired and slightly familiar voice said from Izuku's right. "You did a good thing today."

Izuku turned his head to look at the voice's source. A tall blond man that was nearly skeletal gave him a small smile as he sat down on the bed beside Izuku's.

"From what I hear from Young Asui and Young Kaminari you constructed the plan that allowed you three to escape." The man said smiling at him. "You were truly a hero today young man."

Izuku smiled as he felt something wriggling in his chest. "That's... that's something I've always wanted to hear." He felt small tendrils emerge from his back. They forced him up into a sitting position despite that pain that crashed through his body as he moved. "Thank you whoever you are."

This made the man burst out laughing until he started coughing up blood. Beating his chest the man smiled at Izuku. "Heh I'm Yagi Toshinori All Might's secretary it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Yagi-San."

Tsukauchi smiled at Yagi as he stood. "I'll leave you two alone." He said sighing. "I have to question the villains we've captured."

"Goodbye Tsukauchi." Yagi said looking at the detective as the tall man walked towards the door. "And good luck with the paperwork."

Tsukauchi visibly drooped as he reached the door. "Why did you have to remind me?" He asked with exaggerated misery making Yagi chuckle.

"I'm sorry but it was too good of an opportunity to miss." Yagi said chuckling as Tsukauchi left the room.

"Young man." Yagi said losing his happy tone. "May I ask you how you have a quirk?"

Izuku blinked. "W-What? I-I've always h-had a q-quirk what're y-you talking about?" He nervously stuttered as he looked at the man.

"Really?" Yagi asked with a arched blond brow. "Then why did Young Bakugou call you quirkless on the first day when we could all quite clearly see your quirk in action." He said making Izuku pale. "And why according to Eraserhead and your fellow students was there a villain that you fought that had a similar quirk to your own."

"I... I..." Izuku was at a loss for words.

"There are only two real options for how you suddenly have a quirk." Yagi grimly said making Izuku pale even further. "Either A you took a quirk enhancer, though what one I wouldn't know, and it somehow awoke a quirk from your heritage or B... you met with a villain known as All For One." Yagi said glaring at Izuku. An old rage burned in his sapphire blue eyes at the name. "And he gave you that quirk."

'A villain that can give quirks?' Izuku thought staring at the skeletal man. 'How is that possible?'

 **"Or C none of the above."** Venom said creating a smaller than usual manifestation on Izuku's shoulder.  **"Little host allow me to tell the secretary how we came to be."**

Izuku nodded at Venom while Yagi stared at the symbiote. "It's more secret to tell than mine Venom."

 **"I am a Klyntar or a Symbiote whichever you call me I am not of this world."** Venom explained making Yagi's eyes widen in shock.  **"My species is old one of the oldest of this universe and we have the unique ability to bond ourselves to the races that fill the cosmos. When we bond to a host we give them greater power than they could have alone and we in exchange gain nutrients and knowledge."**

"So... you're an alien." Yagi said in shock as he stared at Venom. Before he bursted out laughing stopping only when he began spitting blood. "Heh sorry it's just... it's comforting to learn that I was wrong." The man said giving the boy and his tenant a smile. "Sorry I accused you of that."

"It's fine." Izuku said holding up his hands. "I'd be suspicious too if some random quirkless gained a quirk out of nowhere."

Yagi sighed as he stood up. He gave Izuku thoughtful look. "I suppose so." He muttered before giving Izuku a small smile. "I'll leave you to heal goodbye Young Midoriya."

"Goodbye Yagi-San."

 

The second that Yagi left Izuku's mother, Inko,  bursted into the room. Tears ran down her face as she ran to hug Izuku.

"Oh my baby!" Inko cried pulling Izuku into a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder as she cried. "You.... you nearly died!"

"I... I know." Izuku said giving his mother a weak hug. He normally would have cried, but he was just too tired to.

Inko pulled back to look at Izuku. Her emerald eyes were bloodshot from her crying for who knows how long. "I don't know what I'd do if that happened." She said staring at Izuku. The woman was just barely able to stop herself from breaking into more crying as she continued. "You're all I have. Izuku." Inko stared into Izuku's eyes her own held determination fueled by anger. "Are you sure that you want this life, this career where at any moment a villain could take you away?"

Izuku sighed and nodded. "Yeah mom I'm sure. I've been sure ever since I was four." He gave her the best smile he could. "Being a hero is all I've ever wanted."

Inko sighed as she gave him a sad smile. "I guess I already knew your answer and I won't stop your dream." She said crossing her arms as she took a step back from Izuku she gave him a stern look. "But please, please try to keep yourself safe. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Izuku smiled at his mother. "Of course."

 

The next day classes were canceled. And Izuku spent a lot of that day laying in bed. His stomach may have been healed thanks to his tenant but it still hurt like hell.

That is until he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Izuku asked as he sat up.

"Hey Midori-Chan." Kuroyoku answered her smile evident in her voice. "Wanna grab a burger?"

"...uh okay... why?"

"I'm hungry, bored, and you sound like you need cheering up." Kuroyoku said making Izuku rub the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess." Izuku said looking down at his stomach. The once pale skin was now a mess of raw red skin and bumpy scar tissue. "Where do you want to meet up?"

"There's this American Wild West themed place not far from U.A. that I really like." The girl said sounding like she was getting hungrier with each word. "You can't miss it. Meet you there at eleven."

"Okay eleven it is."  


 

Izuku stood in front of the restaurant Kuroyoku had mentioned and she was right you can't miss it. Especially with the giant sign that read "Wild, Wild Burgers."

"Yo Midori-Chan!" Kuroyoku yelled as she walked towards the boy. Her shadowy features shifted less in the broad daylight than the dark alleyway. The girl's gleaming silver eyes held a smile as she looked at Izuku. "Let's head in." She suggested pointing at the restaurant.

Izuku nodded and followed the girl into the building. The whole place had a strong scent of sizzling burger and steak. Everything in the place was plastered with Wild West themed stuff including the waitresses.

One waitress who seemed to recognize Kuroyoku came over to them.

"Hey Kuro!" The waitress excitedly said. Her long lizardlike tail brushing Izuku's legs as she stepped in front of him and Kuroyoku. "Same booth as always?"

"Yep." Kuroyoku said nodding. Small wisps of shadow escaping from her "hair" as she began to follow the waitress deeper into the restaurant.

Izuku quickly followed until the three came to a small two person booth in a mostly secluded part of the restaurant.

"I'll come back with your usual Kuro." The waitress said smiling at the shadow girl before she turned to Izuku. "I'm assuming you'll want a menu."

Izuku was about to speak before Kuroyoku interrupted him. "He'll have the same thing. My treat."

The waitress nodded before walking away. Presumably to the kitchen.

Izuku sat down in the booth and Kuroyoku quickly followed.

"Now then." Kuroyoku said resting her head on her hands. "Let's talk."

"About what?" Izuku asked crossing his arms as he arched a smooth green brow.

"Hmm how about how according to Scream you suddenly feel like you have two of these parasites inside of just one."

Izuku blinked as he ignored Venom's indignant screeching. "Oh. That." He said subconsciously laying a hand on his stomach. "We may have... met Phage yesterday."

 **"Phage?"** Scream questioned forming a head from Kuroyoku's shirt. Izuku looked at the manifestation in surprise not knowing that symbiotes could mimic clothes.

"Yeah." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head. "And we may have sorta, kinda ate him."

**"You ate my brother?"**

**"To be fair my progeny."** Venom said forming a small manifestation on Izuku's neck.  **"Phage did try to eat us first."**

Kuroyoku blinked as she looked down at Scream. "Hold on you have a brother?"

 **"I have many siblings."** Scream simply said looking at it's host.

The shadowy girl shook her head and was about to speak. But stopped as the waitress from before sat down two large trays of food on their table.

"There you go!" The waitress said smiling at the two. "Two bison burgers, two jumbo servings of wild fries, and two chocolate Texan shakes. Enjoy you date Kuro."

Kuroyoku blushed as she glared at the waitress. "It's not like that!"

The waitress giggled as she started walking away. "Sure it isn't."

Izuku took a bite of his burger as Kuroyoku quietly fumed as she glared at the waitress' retreating form. He had to admit it was a tasty burger.

"Is there another reason that you asked me here besides your previous question?" Izuku asked once Kuroyoku seemed calm.

Kuroyoku nodded as she drank her milkshake despite her lack of a visible mouth. "Yeah... you're him right? The vigilante Venom?"

Izuku blinked as he nodded. "Yeah that's me... though most know me as Tarantula or Poison. But why do you want to know?"

"Nearly a year ago." Kuroyoku began. "You saved my big sis from this creep in a alley. I've always wanted to thank the guy who saved her, and now I have the chance."

"You don't have to thank me." Izuku said holding his hands up. "I was just doing what any hero would."

"Not really." The girl said pointing at him with a fry. "A hero like Endeavor or Captain Celebrity would have just left her to be raped and killed because no one was watching."

Izuku sighed because Kuroyoku had a point. Those heroes would have done just that because they don't care about people, they only cared about fame and glory.  


 

Kagekatsu watched Midoriya as they walked together. He was a cute kid, and she definitely had a hard time believing that the hulking Venom was the same person as him. But that's just how symbiotes work completely altering how their hosts look. And how they think.

The girl shook her head slightly as Midoriya began to ramble about some new hero. Guy has apparently saved a whole building of people on his first day.

Whatever. He was probably in it for fame and fortune just like all the other posers.

Midoriya was the only person she knew that really embodied what it meant to be a hero. Saving people for no gain, sacrificing your own life for others, and doing the right thing no matter the cost. From what she could tell the kid did 'em and more.

 **'Do you think he'd be a good mate Kage?'** Scream asked practically purring as Kagekatsu blushed.  **'He certainly looks like he has the proper sized equipment.'**

'What're you even talking about!?' Kagekatsu growled in her mind as she tried to hide the blush on her face. Which wasn't easy since the silver hue stood out like a sore thumb on her pitch black face.

 **'I mean have you seen his hands?'** Scream said confusing Kagekatsu until the symbiote continued.  **'He has man hands, hands that belong to a mate with a large-'**

'Don't you dare finish that thought.'

**'... all I'm saying is he's probably got a big dick.'**

Kagekatsu rubbed her forehead. Thankful that Midoriya was so caught up in his rambling that he didn't notice. 'Scream I swear that I'll rip you out of my fucking brain.'

**'You have a brain? And here I thought your only draw was a rockin' body.'**

"You motherfucker." Kagekatsu growled making Midoriya look at her with surprise.

"Something wrong Kuroyoku?" Midoriya asked looking at her with a concerned face.

"Nah." She said shaking her head. "Scream is just being a little bitch."

Midoriya nodded his head. "Yeah Venom is like that too at times." He said his voice becoming noticeably tired. "My dear tenant has a habit of trying to get me to date certain girls."

"...that's exactly what Scream is doing." Kuroyoku said stopping in her tracks in front of an alley. Her silver eyes were ridiculously wide as she looked at him.

"Of course the daughter acts just like her father." Midoriya said rubbing his temples. "Who'd Scream try to set you up with."

"I'd rather not say." Kagekatsu said blushing as she looked away from the shorter boy.

Midoriya shrugged. "Yeah I'd rather not either." He said looking away from her.

Kagekatsu nodded as she stepped into the alley. "I'll see ya later Midori-Chan." She said as her clothes transformed into yellow and red tendrils. Enveloping her and transforming her from a human to a symbiote.  **"Call us if you wanna talk."** Scream said as she sent a tendril of her biomass into a wall before pulling herself into the air, and swinging away from the boy.

Midoriya watched her swing away with a small smile on his freckled face. Even as he ignored Venom's whisperings of her being a good potential mate.  


 

But Midoriya wasn't the only one who watched Kuroyoku swing away. No another man watched her as he was perched atop the antenna of a tall building.

Two years ago he would have followed the girl, and killed her for her use of her power without having any conviction. During that time he falsely believed that those who used their quirks without convictions were the cause of society's ills, but now he knew the truth.

Now he knew that false heroes where the reason why the modern world had so many problems, so many problems that only he could solve. And solve them he would.

He would bring the cold bite of steel down upon these false heroes, and stain the streets with their tainted blood to fix this world.

That is why he calls himself Stain. He'd never stop until all of these false heroes were slain, or until All Might, the only true hero, slew him.

Stain glanced down at the green haired boy that the girl had left behind. He was walking away, likely returning to his home. A black tendril, something that seemed familiar to the killer, grew out of the boy's neck. It seemed to look around for a short moment before disappearing back beneath his skin.

Stain's lips pulled back into a savage smile as he watched the boy walk away. "Hello again  _Venom_." He said immediately recognizing the black tendril. "It's good to see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey GasMask has returned with another chapter!
> 
> How do you think Stain knows Venom? I already know how they know each other, but I'm curious about what y'all think.
> 
> And if you want to know what Kuroyoku looks like I drew her, and it's in the Wattpad version of this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Something that Venom had learned an awfully long time came to mind as it's host entered U.A., after the break he and his class had been given.

No matter what trials you face, life will, no matter what, go on.

Venom couldn't remember where it had picked up this small bit of wisdom, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that it held true.

When Venom's host, Izuku, stepped into the school it almost seemed that everyone had forgotten what had happened at the USJ, emphasis of seemed. No one bothered them by asking what it was like to fight real villains, what it was like to save their fellow students, what it was like to have a fist tear straight through their stomach. But Venom could feel them staring at Izuku with eyes that lusted for knowledge, knowledge that neither host nor symbiote were really willing to share.

Izuku was lost in thought, barely able to notice as Venom helped keep him from crashing into older students. He quietly mumbled something about something he had seen, but had said it so quietly that not even Venom, who had some of it's biomass literally inside of Izuku's brain, could hear it.

**'What did you say, little host?'**  Venom said steering Izuku so he avoided crashing into a wall, again.

'Huh?' Izuku thought blinking briefly as he snapped out of his mumbling. 'What was that, Venom?'

**'You just said something, something about a villain... or something.'** Venom said focusing it's full attention onto Izuku, believing that it wouldn't have to steer him any longer now that he was aware of the world again.

'Oh... that.' Izuku said seeming reluctant. Which was strange, Izuku had never hidden anything from Venom before. 'You, uh, you don't need to worry about that, Venom.'

**'Izuku, I will probe your brain until my curiosity is sated. And I'll make it** **slightly** **painful.'** Venom said barely above a growl. It was quite curious as to what the hell Izuku was speaking of, and why he tried to hide it.

'Okay, okay I, uh, I was talking about... about...' Izuku nervously said breaking off into a sigh at the end. 'Venom... you've had hosts before me, right?'

**'Yes... why do you ask, little host?'**

'I... there are reports of a creature appearing, every few years, that had skin like black tar, and long, leather-like tongue. But one thing that was present with each was that after each hiatus of the creature's appearance it had a new size and look. One, that appeared nearly a decade ago, was a massive hulking beast of rage and sinew, and another, that appeared roughly two years ago shortly after the previous one had disappeared, was tall and lithe that slaughtered many innocent people with blades that were hidden within it's biomass. Both were villains, and both murdered dozens of, mostly, innocent people. My question is... why, why am I your chosen host when I want to be a hero, and you, twice to my knowledge, have chosen to join with villains.' Izuku said honestly terrified that Venom would leave him now that he brought this up.

**'Little host... Izuku, I chose you because I wish to be a hero. Those other hosts they... diverted from my ideals, and I am ashamed that I didn't leave them for it. It's just so... hard to resist the delicious, addictive taste of your kind's rage and adrenaline.'** Venom said a burning shame in it's "heart" and mind. The symbiote hated having to think of it's more... villainous hosts.  **'Please, Izuku, can we not speak of this any further? Speaking of my... failures brings me more pain than I think you shall ever know."**

'Oh sorry, Venom. We don't ha-' But what Izuku was going to say, was cut off as he walked straight into a wall of solid, powerful muscle.

Izuku stumbled nearly falling on his ass, and Venom would have send out a piece of it's biomass to save him from the pain of that. Only to not need to as the person that Izuku had walked into caught him, and helped him back onto his feet.

The person was a tall, young man, the uniform he wore barely hid his muscular frame. Scars danced up his forearms, and disappeared into his sleeves, his bright blond hair climbed up his head and had a large cowlick.

"You okay?" The young man said a worried smile on his face.

"I'm fine." Izuku said holding up his hands, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"That's good to he-" The young man began only to be cut off by a blue haired girl who pushed him aside, and grabbed Izuku by his freckled checks.

"It's you again!" The girl, Hado Nejire, Venom barely remembered, said a bright smile on her face. Her royal blue eyes were practically sparkling as she looked at Izuku. "I'm so glad you got in! Your quirk's so interesting, and you're so cute that I'm glad we got to see each other again, Mido-Chan!" She said making Izuku blush bright red.

"M-me, c-c-cute? Y-you're th-thinking of s-someone else!" Izuku stuttered his face becoming so red that Venom thought that he'd burst into flames. Which would be a shame, Venom was starting to really like Izuku.

And the boy had still yet to find a proper mate.

**'Y'know, Izuku, if she thinks you're cute maybe she'd be willing to become our mate. Besides she won't think you're cute after she sees your not-so-little friend.'** Venom said sounding to Izuku like the symbiote was whispering in his ear. It's little suggestion didn't help the matter of his beet red face in the slightest.

"S-Shut up, V-Venom." Izuku whispered making Hado look down at him, her smile widening as the young man, along with another one that both Venom and Izuku just noticed, gave the two of them a confused look.

"Oh? Are you talking to your quirk?" Hado said slowly inching towards Izuku's face until there was barely an inch between them. This was, even for Venom who literally lived inside of people, way too close, and the blond young man seemed realize this. So he simply picked Hado up by the back of her shirt, making the girl pout, and placed her down a few feet away from Izuku. "Oh come on Mirio, I was just trying to find out about his quirk... and trying to see if he has freckles anywhere other than his face." She said wiggling her eyebrows at Izuku, making the boy's blush deepen to a deep scarlet.

**'She is quite a bit more... forward than our other possible mates, isn't she?'** Venom said surprised that the girl was so... flirtatious despite having only met Izuku once before.  **'Unless I'm misunderstanding what she's saying.'**

'S-Shut up Ve-Venom.'

"H-Hado, you really shouldn't get that close to people you hardly know." The other young man said nervously looking past his longish indigo bangs at Hado. There were barely visible bags beneath his half-open eyes, almost like he didn't sleep often. Strangely enough his ears were long, and ended in points like those of an elf. "N-Not everyone likes it when someone gets up in their face."

"Hardly know? Why my dear Amajiki me, and Mido-Chan here are fast friends." Hado said wrapping her arm around Izuku's shoulders, and pulling him close to her, not caring as the side of his face was pressed against her chest. Izuku turned so red at that moment that you could have easily mistaken his head for a ripe tomato.

**'Wait, when did she get behind us?'** Venom said the only answer it got from Izuku being the boy's indecipherable, embarrassed muttering.

"Uh, Nejire." The blond, Mirio, said looking at Izuku, a bit of concern slipping into his smile and tone. "You should probably let him go, class is about to start soon, and I hear 1-A's homeroom teacher is Aizawa."

The young man's statement knocked Izuku out of his muttering. "I-I need t-to go!" He said trying to, politely, escape Hado's hold, which, by the way, was surprisingly strong, or Izuku was surprisingly weak. "I'm pretty sure that Aizawa-Sensei will literally kill me if I'm late."

"Aw, that's such a shame, Mido-Chan." Hado said reluctantly letting go of Izuku, who stumbled away almost regretting that he had to leave. "I hope that we get to know each other better." She said winking at Izuku.

"I-It was nice to meet a-all of y-you!" Izuku said half balking, half running as he tried to reach class on time.

Izuku's mind was quiet for a moment, Venom didn't feel the need to embarrass it's host even further. Despite how delicious the emotion tasted to the symbiote.

'Finally!' Izuku thought as he came to Class 1-A's oversized door. 'I never thought I'd make it!' He hastily shoved the door open, and hurried inside, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed that Aizawa had yet to enter the room.

"Midoriya!" Uraraka said when she noticed him, making everyone snap their heads to him.

Then whole room dissolved into chaos.  
  


 

Mina hadn't been able to sleep over the short break that Class 1-A had been given, each time she tried an image of Izuku holding his innards within himself after his stomach had been torn about by that... that thing flashed into her mind. She had never been afraid of anything before, never had something that stopped her from sleeping, even when she was little, her quirk was strong enough that it made her feel safe enough that no fears had been born within her mind.

But that... thing with it's cold, empty, yellowed eyes, and the way it had easily defeated Aizawa-Sensei and torn through Izuku's stomach, and possibly killed him, a dark part of Mina's mind reminded her, had allowed the unfamiliar feelings of horror and fear to flood into her mind.

So when Uraraka yelled out Izuku's surname for all to hear, Mina was one of the first to jump to her feet, nearly knocking her desk over in the process. Though she wasn't the only one, Iida also stood up so straight it looked like someone had just shoved a stick up where the sun don't shine, stiffly move out from behind his desk, and dashed through the classroom to Izuku, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders as he yelled about how concerned he was.

"Midoriya, do you have any idea how worried I was!?" Iida said almost shaking Izuku, his eyes were filled with a mixture of relief and anger. "I saw you on the ground, holding yourself together, I thought you were dead as you were carted away you Recovery girl. There was so much blood, and once all of your quirk moved into your wound, I could see how pale you were... you looked like a corpse, Midoriya, like a corpse. And I was so scared, so afraid that I couldn't even muster enough courage to visit you while you were in the nurse's office, to find out if you were still alive or..." Iida choked on the last word, barely able to keep himself from crying. "I tried to call you, you know? But then I remembered, you were the only one who didn't put his number in the class group chat. So I had no way of finding out whether or not you were okay."

Izuku just looked at Iida, just-just looked at him like Iida was some kind of statue, which he did kinda look like one at times. His face looked emotionless, but if Mina looked really close, and she definitely was, she wanted to find out what was up with the fluffy haired boy, she could almost see tears starting to appear at the edges of his eyes.

"Sorry." Izuku said so quietly that Mina had to strain her ears so she could hear him. "I... didn't mean to make to worry, and I'm incredibly sorry that I didn't give you, any of you, my number. I should have thought about it, I should have reached out and shared my number, it was selfish of me not to."

"It's fine ya big dummy!" Mina said as she ran up to Izuku's side, and pulled him into a backbreaking hug. "I'm just glad that yer still alive!"

She let go of Izuku just a moment before the hug would've been awkward, besides it seemed like most of the other students were getting a similar idea to her's, coming up, hugging Izuku, and telling him that they were glad he was okay. Most of them except Bakugou and Todoroki. Todoroki didn't surprise Mina the boy had always struck her as someone who'd be all touchy-feely, besides he had never actually talked with Izuku, but Bakugou... Bakugou surprised her. He was the one, after all, who had saved Izuku's life.

Bakugou just sat at his seat, sulking as he irritably scratched the black scars that now ran across the left side of his face. His left eye, which had been destroyed by the handyman, as Mina called him in her head, had been replaced by a creepy prosthetic eye that the school had, apparently, paid for, if Bakugou's word could be trusted anyway. And maybe it could. After all the blond had, despite all of his denying, rushed in, and saved Izuku from the handyman, if he hadn't then Izuku would have probably died from the safe rotting touch that had ruined half of Bakugou's cute, well it would have been cute if the boy ever stopped having such weird looks, face.

Mina wondered what his deal was. Why the hell did he seem so pissed off when he, like the other students, should be happy that Izuku is fine?   
  


 

Izuku, once everyone else had calmed down and stopped crowding around and hugging him, looked at Bakugou. He looked... bad. The scars that now mostly covered the left half of his face, and the prosthetic eye he now had, which looked both strangely organic and mechanical at once, attributed to that, but it was more than just his physical changes.

Izuku had seen Bakugou angry, he had seen him like that for almost his entire life, but his face right now didn't hold anger, it held... reflection, or something to that effect. Almost like... almost like Bakugou was thinking of something, and if the slight, barely visible bags beneath his eyes were anything to judge by, he had been thinking of it for awhile.

But before Izuku could think about Bakugou any further the door to 1-A's room was pulled open, and Aizawa stepped into the classroom, looking like a mummy that was wearing a greasy, black wig. Izuku, who had been leaning on the door because the others had practically shoved him through it, nearly fell atop of his teacher, but was stopped by Venom's biomass as some of it shot out of his neck and face, and latched onto the far wall of the room.

Izuku was pulled from the ground to the other side of the room, nearly having his head torn off from the sheer force of the pull. Venom slowly lowered him to the ground, it's biomass was quickly absorbed back into Izuku's skin as he rubbed his neck.

"Mornin'." Aizawa slowly said as Izuku fell down into his seat, his voice sounded rough and tired, though it usually sounded like the latter. He slowly walked to the teacher's podium, each step was so wobbly that he nearly collapsed several times.

Izuku wasn't surprised by the fact that he was covered in bandages, he had spent the majority of the USJ incident, as it was being called by the media, in the bone-crushingly strong grip of Noumu, a villain who had managed to nearly kill Izuku, to tear through Izuku's middle and Venom's thick flesh, which had bent and broken blades before, in a single mighty punch. So of course he wasn't surprised.

He was, however, surprised that the man had come back to teach. Just like the rest of the class.

"Sir, are you sure you should be back? You aren't exactly in the best of health at the moment." Iida said worry slipping into his voice.

"That's putting it a bit mildly, Iida." Uraraka said looking at Aizawa with the same worry as most of the rest of the class, Bakugou and Todoroki were the only outliers.

"My welfare isn't important, all that's important is that your fight isn't over." Aizawa said leaning on the teacher's podium as he looked at the students.

That statement caught everyone's attention, even snapping Bakugou out of his thoughts to look at the bandaged man.

**'Our fight?'** Venom said it's bewilderment was so evident in it's tone that Izuku could almost see it scratching it's head with one claw tipped finger. Or maybe Venom was making him see that, it was hard to tell sometimes.

'He can't mean more villains, right?' Izuku thought nervously scratching his chin, a habit he had been trying to drop for awhile now.

"U.A.'s Sports Festival is fast approaching." Aizawa said making Izuku sigh in relief. That wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"Aizawa-Sensei, are you sure that this is a good idea? We were, after all, just attacked by the villains, shouldn't the Festival be held off until another date?" Yaoyorozu said.

"No, after an event like the USJ incident we need to show that we're not as weak as many may think we are, there'll also be five times the police presence. Besides the Sports Festival will be the greatest opportunity you'll ever have as heroes in training." Aizawa said. "Our Sports Festival isn't something that can be cancelled over a few villains, it's an event that is looked forward to your-round. The Olympics was the Sports Festival of the Pre-Quirk era, but as I hope you know the Olympics had practically ended when Quirks arrived, when an average man or woman could easily do what those Olympians trained years of their lives to do. All the world will be watching, heroes, villains, and civilians alike."

"And the heroes will be scouting!" Yaoyorozu said realizing what Aizawa had meant by their greatest opportunity.

Izuku had realized it as well, the Sports Festival was when the students of U.A. could show off their quirks, and it was when the students would have the opportunity to be scouted by Pros, Pros who could take them in on internships to give them experience while they're still in U.A., or could take them in when they graduate to be Sidekicks.

**'A chance to show our strength? Heh this sounds fun, little host.'** Venom said barely able to hide it's giddiness.

"The Sports Festival only happens once a year, meaning all of you only have three chances to show the Pros what you've got, to start building your future as Pro Heroes." Aizawa said his eyes were barely visible beneath his bandages, but Izuku could see them well enough to tell that the man had, at that moment, a piercing stare. "If any of you are hoping to become heroes, this is the best chance you've got."  
  


 

Izuku had been lost in thought through most of the day, only truly returning to consciousness when the bell that signaled Lunch rang.

Class 1-A was filled with excited chatter as most of the students were talking excitedly about the Sports Festival. And Izuku couldn't blame them, it was the chance of a lifetime.

"Izuku, you good?" Mina said leaning in front of Izuku's line of sight, their faces just inches apart, making him jump back in surprise, a blush on his face from how close they had been to each other.

"Y-yeah, w-why wouldn't I b-be?" Izuku said nearly tripping over his words as he spoke.

**'Y'know you hide your feelings for her about as good as I lie, and, spoiler alert, I'm real shitty at lying.'** Venom said not helping Izuku with his blush in the slightest.

'Shut. Up. Venom.'

"I don't know, you just looked kinda... out of it, ya know?" Mina said snapping Izuku back to reality. "I mean you didn't ask any questions durin' class, and you always ask questions. So is somethin' on yer mind?"

"N-Nothing, Mina." Izuku said ignoring Venom as the symbiote tried to convince him to tell Mina that he wanted to mate with her. Which he didn't. At all. Really. "I was just thinking about the Sports Festival."

"Yes it is quite invigorating, is it not, Midoriya?" Iida said coming over to Izuku and Mina, hopefully Mr. Proper could save Izuku from Venom's not-so-subtle suggestions of mating. "It is our chance to join an honored tradition, I myself am in such high spirits that I could dance!" Then Iida did this odd little dance, his arms were pressed tightly to his sides and his whole body was tense, almost like the boy didn't know what dancing was.

"He has a real weird way of showin' it, right Izuku?" Mina quietly said to Izuku who silently nodded. Venom gave a yell of agreement that left Izuku's ears ringing.

"Mido, Iida..." Uraraka said trailing off as she stood at her desk, her hands pressed firmly against it's surface. Izuku looked over at her, and nearly tumbled over in surprise at the strange look on her face, it almost reminded him of what Bakugou looked like when he got serious. "At the Sports Festival... let's do our best!"

"You're not lookin' like yourself, Uraraka." Mina said looking at Uraraka with a slight bit of concern.

"Anyway, let's go get lunch!" Uraraka said snapping back to her normal look, which was significantly less terrifying.

"Yeah... let's go." Mina hesitantly said looking at Uraraka like she was worried that the other girl would switch back to that scary face. She started walking towards the door, Uraraka and Iida following after her.

"Hey, Midoribro, can we talk?" Kirishima said laying a hand on Izuku's shoulder, easily catching his attention. "It's about... Bakubro."

"You coming, Mido?" Uraraka said looking back at Izuku.

"Yeah I'll be right there, Uraraka." Izuku quickly said before looking back at Kirishima as his friends left the room. "What about Bakugou, Kirishima?"

Kirishima paused, seeming nervous and unsure about what he was about to say. "You knew Bakubro before you and him came to U.A., right?"

"Yeah we grew up together... we were best friends." Izuku said nodding.

"Then, do you know what's wrong with him?" Kirishima said trying to not look concerned, but failing miserably. "Normally he's all loud, explosive, manly, and-and cool." A faint blush appeared on Kirishima's cheeks as he spoke. "But now he's kinda... mopey, he didn't even cheer up when Aizawa-Sensei announced the Sports Festival!"

"I... wouldn't know, me and him aren't exactly close anymore. But... if-if you want to find out wants wrong with him... it's best to just ask him yourself." Izuku said. "And if he views you as a friend, or something to that extent he might tell you what's wrong. Emphasis on the might."

"Thanks, Midoribro." Kirishima said smiling. "It's just Bakubro is s-so cool, and I hate to see him so... down, it just ain't right for someone so manly, y'know?"

"Yeah... yeah I know." Izuku said stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked away, aiming to catch up with his friends. "I used to see him the same way, the same stupid way." He added in a whisper as he entered the hallway.

 

 

Izuku walked down the mostly empty hall towards the lunchroom, hoping that he'd be able to grab something edible for once. When All Might leaned out of the doorway of the break room as Izuku was walking past it.

"Young Midoriya, may I speak with you?" All Might said holding up a small container of food. "I have lunch."

"...okay." Izuku said after a moment of staring at the thin man. "Let's talk, All Might... or would you prefer Yagi-San?"

All Might's only response was a loud cough that was accompanied by a large spout of blood from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a whole lot of symbiotes in the marvel universe, and I'm currently brainstorming ways they can come into the story.
> 
> Anyway I'm curious as to what other symbiotes you guys think could bond with Izuku, or how you think those symbiotes will eventually appear.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Shouto irritably shoved his phone into his pocket, his old man had just called him trying, and failing, to try and coerce Shouto into using his flames in the Sports Festival. Of course his old man had known the Festival's date, he was probably going to provide security, more likely he'd just use it as an excuse to watch and "encourage" Shouto as he fought in the Festival.

Though the bastard would be disappointed when Shouto didn't use his fire quirk in any of his fights. He'd never use those flames, never let his father have the satisfaction of seeing him use them. Not after what happened because of how similar his left side looked to his father.

Shouto shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from his mind, they were for later. He stepped into the hall, moving a strand of his hair out of his eyes as he started to walk towards the lunch room. Only to freeze mid-step when he saw All Might and Midoriya talking.

He looked for someplace he wouldn't be seen, in the end he stepped into an empty classroom, and watched his classmate and teacher from a distance. Shouto couldn't hear what they were saying, he couldn't read their lips either, but something Midoriya said made All Might cough into his sleeve before he laughed it off, and motioned for Midoriya to follow him as he stepped into the break room.

Midoriya had a powerful strength enhancing quirk, though it had the unique ability of being sentient, and heroes often take in people with quirks that are somewhat similar to their own, was Shouto's classmate All Might's apprentice? If so, then why wasn't he among the recommended students? Or did he only become All Might's apprentice once the school year began?

Or were they, perhaps, closer than just teacher and apprentice? No. That was crazy. They both had strength enhancing quirks, but they were no where near similar enough to be related. Besides the two looked nothing alike.

However Midoriya came to be All Might's protege, or whatever he was to the number 1, wasn't important, what was important was that Midoriya was working with All Might, and that if Shouto could defeat All Might's student with only his ice, then he could prove to his father that he didn't need the bastard's quirk to become the number 1 hero.

Shouto gained a slight smirk, he'd show him, he'd finally show Endeavor that he didn't need his quirk!

And then maybe... maybe he'd finally be able to face his mother again. Try to reclaim her love despite how horrifying his left side is to her.  
  


 

"So what do you want to talk about, Yagi-San?" Izuku said as he sat down on a stool across from All Might who sat on a sofa. Once they had stepped into the break room All Might had, kinda, deflated into how he had looked when he had introduced himself as Toshinori Yagi.

"First, how'd you know that this form." All Might said gesturing towards himself. "Was also me?"

"Firstly, it's common sense that you'd have some type of ability to alter your body, seeing as there aren't daily sightings of you. Secondly, your hair is practically the exact same, just not blasted back. And thirdly, Venom gives me an extremely powerful sense of smell, and both your "muscle" form and regular, I suppose, self share the same scent." Izuku quickly said each explanation of how he had figured out All Might's secret identity making the hero slowly pale.

"Is it really that obvious?" All Might said his sunken eyes were wide with shock.

**"Yes, immensely, blondie!"** Venom said laughing as it created a manifestation from Izuku's neck.

"Venom, don't be rude." Izuku said poking the manifestation's cheek. "Now, could we please get onto why you wished to speak with me, sir?"

"Ah, that... well after your... symbiote explained itself, explained it's secret to me, I began to think." All Might said leaning towards Izuku, his face serious. "I began to think that I owe you, both of you, a secret of my own."

"A secret?" Izuku said his eyes wide with surprise, there was only three things about All Might that were a secret to the world. His name, which Izuku already knew, his age, and his quirk, something that had been speculated over since All Might had made his debut. "From All Might!?"

**"Really? A secret for us? We are curious as to what it could be."** Venom said speaking Izuku's mind for him.

"Yes... I wish to reveal to you, Young Midoriya, the nature of my quirk." All Might said taking a deep breath in preparation. "My quirk is called One For All, it gives me immense strength, speed, agility, and durability, and it is unique in the fact that it can be passed on to a new user."

"A quirk that can be passed on?" Izuku said shocked. "But... how? That shouldn't be possible, everything we know about quirks says otherwise."

**"Izuku, if there's something I've learned from my two centuries upon this world it's that humans will always find a way around the rules."** Venom said looking down at Izuku.  **"Especially if those rules pertain to quirks."**

Izuku looked away from Venom and to All Might. "Okay... how exactly does this One For All work?"

"It... essentially is a stockpiling quirk that amplifies everything about it's user, their body and quirk, with the unique ability to pass itself on to another person. The first user stockpiled a certain amount of power, and then passed it on to the second, the second did the same until they passed it on to the third, and so on until we get to me, the eighth user." All Might said placing his hand on his chest as he spoke as if he could feel the quirk, burning within him. "By now it has so much power that I can level a skyscraper with a single punch, and that's with a user that's originally quirkless, imagine the kind of power that could be born from someone like Young Todoroki or Young Bakugou."

"They'd be unstoppable." Izuku whispered his eyes wide. That kind of power... it was almost unimaginable.

**"That power... why are you telling us about it? We know you said it was to repay the secret we told you... but that seems like a lie."** Venom said staring into All Might's sunken eyes. It's lips were pulled back into a wide, sharp-toothed smile as it spoke.  **"And we can smell lies."**

"What? No we can't." Izuku said looking at Venom, totally confused. "I thought you hated lying."

**"It's not a lie, little host! Just a manipulation of the truth."** Venom said moving in front of Izuku's face as it spoke.

"That is exactly what a lie is, Venom." Izuku said pushing Venom out of his face.

All Might coughed, drawing Izuku and Venom's attention back to him.

"What Venom said is partially true, I wasn't telling the whole truth when I said that I wanted to repay the secret you told me. I told you the secret of my quirk because... I believe you are worthy of my quirk, if you wish to take it." All Might said leaning towards Izuku as the boy's jaw dropped.

"You... you want me to take your quirk?" Izuku said disbelief practically dripping from his words.

**"Why?"** Venom hissed glaring at All Might.  **"Why would you wish to give up so much power?"**

All Might sighed and grabbed the hem of his dress shirt, tugging up the left side of it, revealing a massive scar that consumed the entirety of the left half of his chest. A scar that could only be born from a brutal attack upon his person, a brutal attack meant to kill him.

**'His organs... that attack was meant to tear them apart, brutally. But it wasn't meant to kill him... at least not quickly.'** Venom whispered in Izuku's mind as they both stared at All Might's wound.  **'No it was meant to kill him slowly, let him slowly bleed out in agony as he tried to hold in his ruined organs. Whoever did it was either a sadist, or hated All Might here enough to do something like this. Either way, the person that did this... would have to be powerful as hell.'** Venom sounded strangely... impressed.

"I gained this wound... five years ago in a battle against a powerful foe, I lost my stomach, had to have one of my lungs removed and the other needed heavy surgery before it would function properly, and I now have a time limit. Before I fought that nomu creature, I could be in my "muscle form" for only three hours a day." All Might said looking at his wound in shame. Like he thought that his being injured was somehow his fault. "But after I fought that thing, fought it past my time limit... I can only last fifty minutes, at most." All Might looked up at Izuku, staring him in the eyes as he continued. "The shorter my time limit, the closer I am... the closer I am to death. I'm going to die, Young Midoriya, I'm going to die, and I need to pass on my quirk before that happens."

"B-But why me?" Izuku said in shock. "How can I be worthy of-of your quirk?"

"How can you not be?" All Might said smiling at Izuku. "At the USJ you charged in to fight a dangerous villain to protect both Aizawa-San and your fellow students, even leaping to stop the villain with the decay quirk, Shigaraki Tomura, from hurting Young Asui, putting your own life in further danger. You did something only a true hero, someone who doesn't care about the fame or the glory, who only cares about helping people, would do that day, and only a true hero is worthy of One For All." All Might's smile grew as he spoke. Joy burning in his voice. "If you accept it, I'd train you, train you to become the next Symbol of Peace."

Izuku grew quiet, contemplating the hero's offer. He had always wanted a quirk, always wanted to become a hero as great as All Might, and now... now he had the chance to have and be both. The chance was at his fingertips, the chance to become the next number 1, the chance to be... to be...

More. To be more than just a weak, little quirkless that everyone avoided touching because they were afraid of catching his lack of quirk. To be more than the pitiful boy that was laughed into submission whenever he tried to express his want to be a hero.

More... but wasn't Izuku that already? With Venom he had become a vigilante that villain and hero alike feared, had joined U.A. rubbing shoulders with the future greats, had... had fought against evil, and had saved his fellow heroes-to-be from Phage.

With Venom, Izuku had become more, more than he ever thought he could have alone.

**'Izuku... if-if you want this quirk, then it's fine for you to have it. It wouldn't be the first time one of my hosts had a quirk, far from it.'** Venom whispered in Izuku's mind, trying to hide it's fear.  **'Many of them have.'**

"I..." Izuku took a deep breath. "I can't accept, sir. I'm sorry." He lowered his head, fearful of what All Might's response would be, but the spark of joy that Izuku could fearing burning in Venom's "heart" made him smile despite that.

"It's fine, my boy." All Might said holding his hands up. "I'll simply find someone else that is worthy, but please... try to keep this a secret. If it got out that I had a quirk that could be passed on, hundreds, thousands of villains from the world over would come here, trying to force me to give up my quirk to them."

The world over? Izuku didn't know much about the villain situation in other countries, but what little he knew from researching some foreign heroes, like Tennessee Mud, he could create, manipulate, and turn parts of his body into mud, or White Noise, she could send out powerful blasts of sound from her hands that were strong enough to shatter any glass in the vicinity, was that in other countries the villains were often as bad as or worse than Japan's. But since there were far more villains in those other countries, due to them being larger than the island of Japan, they could overwhelm the Japanese heroes, and perhaps even defeat All Might. Through sheer numbers, if not through power.

**"Wait, something just came to me. Two days ago, when we were laying in Recovery Girl's office, you mentioned a villain who could take and give quirks as he pleased, and that his name was All For One, an inversion of your quirk's name."** Venom said it's manifestation leaning closer to All Might. The symbiote's usual brutal honesty shining through.  **"Is he somehow related to this quirk?"** Venom stopped and glared at All Might's side where his scar was beneath his shirt.  **"Is he the one who caused that wound of yours?"**

"Yes. To both questions, unfortunately enough." All Might said looking away from Izuku and Venom. Trying to hide the fear and pain that burned in his sunken eyes. "All For One... a monster in the form of a man. Ages ago, at the dawn of quirks, he was born with the unique ability to steal, use, and give out any quirk he saw. He's brutally killed hundreds of people throughout the centuries, his attacks often mistaken for calamities or natural disasters." All Might took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice calm. "His younger brother, born weak, frail, and sickly, was seemly born quirkless, so All For One forced a stockpiling quirk upon him, during a time where having a quirk was a death sentence. But despite what both brothers had thought, the younger brother did indeed have a quirk, the ability to pass on his own quirk. The two quirks fused together becoming one, becoming-"

"-One For All." Izuku finished for All Might. "One quirk For the protection of All people."

All Might nodded a small smile on his face.

**"Heh, what a childish name. It's just an inverse of your enemy's, how uncreative."** Venom said ignoring Izuku's disapproving glare.  **"It'd be like someone devoting themselves to defeating you, All Might, and them calling themselves something like All Fright! It's so boring!"** Venom laughed, it's manifestation producing small arms so it could clap.

"Stop being so rude, Venom." Izuku said poking Venom's cheek again making the symbiote playfully growl, lightly nipping his finger.

"Heh, it's fine, Young Midoriya." All Might said rubbing the back off his head. "Venom does have a point."

"It's still no reason to be rude." Izuku said resting his hands on Venom's head. "Um, is there anything else you wanted to speak about, sir?"

All Might nodded. "The Sports Festival is a chance for all students to make their first true impressions as the next generation of heroes, the whole country, the whole world will be watching. This is your chance to present yourself to the world, to begin your career as a pro." He pointed at Izuku's chest. "This is your chance to say "I am here"."

**"No."** Venom said a broad, sharp-toothed smile on it's face.  **"It is our chance to say "We are here"! Isn't that right, little host?"**

Izuku looked at Venom, a contemplative look upon his face. Making the symbiote's smile become uncertain, it couldn't read his thoughts, not when the boy was concentrating on something to a certain extent.

"Yes... yes it is, Venom." Izuku said smiling at Venom.  
  


 

Izuku spent the rest of the day thinking of a strategy, the Sports Festival always had three main events, and the third was always, with one exception where it was a battle royal, a tournament. Venom could easily overwhelm most enemies, though it was just a brawler, using it's immense strength to beat any foes into submission... but Izuku wanted to do more in their partnership, wanted to... actually fight.

And Venom was fine with that, even it had admitted that it's normal unions had the host fighting and it supporting them. Not the other way around.

But if Izuku wanted to learn how to fight... well he and Venom would need to revisit their old hunting grounds.   
  


 

'We have two days to prepare for the Festival, two days for me to learn how to actually fight.' Izuku thought as he got ready to leave, it was minutes from the final bell. 'We use our strength like a brawler, no skill, no technique. Just flailing around using our size and strength to overwhelm our foes.'

**'I'm aware, Izuku.'** Venom said.  **'My hosts often lack in... finesse, combat experience. You could be different, you're rather experienced in dodging thanks to Bakugou, all we need to do is teach you to use your fists.'** It said as Izuku allowed some of it's tendrils to flow from the fingertips of his right hand, willing them to connect and fuse together into an intricate spiderweb as he threw his backpack onto his left shoulder.

'Yeah... and we'll be taking out a few criminals in the process.' Izuku thought smiling as he walked to the door, letting the tendrils fade back into his hand.

Though that smile quickly faded as the door to the classroom was pulled open by someone, Izuku thought it might have been Uraraka but he wasn't sure, and revealed a mass of people waiting outside the door.

"W-What's going on here?!" Yep it was definitely Uraraka who opened the door.

'Other students?' Izuku thought as he peered over the shoulders of the taller 1-A students.

**'They're probably here to scope out the competition, trying to see just how strong we are.'** Venom whispered in Izuku's mind, a small manifestation appearing on his head as he looked at them.  **'We were the class to survive a villain attack.'**

Apparently Bakugou had the same thought as he stomped up to the door, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he quietly growled. The fake eye he had seeming to glow.

"You wanna see what the fuck a person who survived a villain looks like, huh?" Bakugou growled as he reached the front of the class 1-A students. He pointed to his false eye, and the deep, blackened scars that surrounded it. "Take a good long fucking look, and fuck the hell off! I got shit to do."

"So this is the famous 1-A? Well... I'm certainly unimpressed." A voice, tired and annoyed and deep and absolutely dripping with malice, called over the chatter of the crowd. They quieted, seemingly fearful of the voice's owner, immediately parting like the Red Sea as the person walked from all the way in the back of the crowd to the front.

The person was a he, a tall boy with long purple hair that stood on end, making him look like a surprised cat at all times, deep bags rested beneath his angry, jealous, dark purple eyes.

He looked at Bakugou, stared into his eyes, trying to see something within him before he spoke again. "All of you in the Hero course as arrogant as this moron?" He said after a moment of silence, his eyes darting to the class behind Bakugou.

Izuku could see Uraraka and Iida rapidly shaking their heads. Venom quietly scoffed in his head.

"'Cuz if so... well I wouldn't be very surprised. You all probably think you hot shit for surviving a villain attack, even fighting against some of this "League of Villains'" top brass." The boy glared at them, gauging their responses. "Well I'm here to tell you that you sure as hell aren't."

'This guy... must be either pretty cocky, or pretty powerful to be speaking this blatantly.' Izuku thought as he glanced at the boy. 'Especially since Bakugou is in front of him.'

"The Sports Festival is the perfect chance for those of us in the General, Support, and Business courses to show that we're just as good as you cocky bastards in the Hero course." A smile slowly crept across the boy's face as he spoke. "Y'see the majority of students in General, and maybe even the other courses, originally wanted to be in the Hero course, but we didn't quite make the cut."

The boy paused, not a single sound being heard as he did, before speaking again. "Some of our quirks don't really work on robots. Making the entrance exam a bit unfair for us with quirks that aren't physical." He said making it rather obvious that he was a person who lacked a physical quirk. "This Sports Festival might seem like fun and games to you, but to us... it's our chance to transfer into the Hero course. And if any of us get in... they'd have to transfer some of you out, wouldn't they?"

Transfer out? Izuku's eyes grew wide with rage and shock, he couldn't be transferred out, he had worked to hard and for to long to get into the class already! He wouldn't lose his spot, he wouldn't... he couldn't!

**'Izuku, calm down you're... forcing me out.'** Venom said snapping Izuku out of his thoughts.

He glanced down, and saw that Venom was right, black biomass was escaping the flesh of his forearm, already starting to wrap around it and creep up it. Izuku took deep, calming breaths, never noticing the deep purple eyes that had locked onto him. He forced the biomass back within him, letting it settle deep within his bones, his muscles, his veins, his blood, and his cells.

"Consider this a declaration of war, Hero course." The boy said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "This my chance to begin my destiny, and the chance to knock you bastards off of your pedestals. And I think I'll take both." He said a tired smile on his face as he looked at them, past them.

The boy stared into the 1-A classroom, his back ramrod straight. His dark purple eyes stared at the classroom, a dreamy haze obscuring his sight as it lingered on every desk, every student, every book in the shelves as he seemed to fantasize about it all. Before he snapped back to reality.

"I'm going to take that chance, and no of you bastards who were lucky enough to be born with so-called heroic quirks will stop me." With that the boy left, his body submerged in the massive tide of people that surrounded 1-A's classroom door.

"Hey I'm from class 1-B! From down the hall!" A new voice shouted, drawing everyone's attention, it was loud, rough, and scratchy like an old brush against steel. "Heard you guys fought some villains, even that one of you kicked the shit out of a top villain. I wanted to find out more, but all I'm seeing is a bunch of arrogant bastards!" The voice's owner, another boy who looked strangely like Kirishima, said pushing his way through the crowd. "You shouldn't look down on people like us just 'cuz of that!"

"Arrogant?" Izuku said his heart feeling like a chunk of ice in his chest as he spoke, he glared at the Kirishima lookalike as he stepped up beside Bakugou. The blond glaring at him with his fake eye, did it allow him to see? "How are we arrogant?" He said glaring into the black eyes of the steel haired boy. "We all nearly died, I was torn in half, my quirk's ability to heal is the only reason I'm still alive, and Bakugou lost his eye and half his face. Tell me, how are we arrogant?"

The boy's jaw dropped, he stared at Izuku unsure of what to say.

"Thought so." Izuku said stuffing his hands into his pockets, hiding the dark biomass that had crept up the backs and palms of his hands. "Now, I'm leaving. So, would you all please get out of my way?"

The crowd parted for Izuku and he walked through them, ignoring their stares and the stares of his classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for ya. The next will be a bit of vigilante action from Izuku. Also if anyone's curious Tennessee Mud is a heroic descendant of Sandman (William Baker) and White Noise is a heroic descendant of Shocker (Herman Schultz).
> 
> One thing before I go. Please don't ask me to update. It feels like you're trying to rush me into posting the chapter before it's finished, and it's annoying.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's been awhile since I saw you in my bookstore, Venom." A tall, thin man with long, snow white hair that just barely reached his shoulders said to Izuku as he stepped into his place of business, an old bookstore that had a small cozy reading area, large bookshelves filled with old, dust-covered tones, and a small counter that had its own private bookshelf and a door into the back that had a heavy lock.

The man was named Senketsu Nomura, he was a cannibal, an established informant, and could possibly be called a friend to Izuku.

If a friend who didn't know who Izuku really was.

"I've been a bit busy, school and shit." Izuku said pulling the hood of the sweatshirt Venom had made for him, it was pitch black with Venom's teeth lining the hood and collar with it's eyes covering the majority of the hood, lower on his face. Thankfully since it was made of Venom's biomass, Izuku could see through the eyes on the hood. "But I need info."

"Info? What sort of info?" Senketsu said resting his head on his hand as he looked at Izuku overtop of his reading glasses. "You know my rates by now, I hope."

Izuku did. Senketsu gave out info for flesh. Human flesh. The greater the info, the more flesh he wanted.

He was fine with giving the flesh to him, if it keep him from turning into the raving lunatic he became when he didn't eat any humans for awhile. Besides the flesh Izuku gave Senketsu came from the criminals he ended up killing, so they always ended up even-steven.

Why the man craved flesh was a mystery to Izuku, and he didn't plan to ask anytime soon.

"I want info about The Devil's Hand motorcycle gang." Izuku said a wide smile on his face beneath Venom's sharp maw. "How much'd that be?"

"Info on a notorious group like them? Hmm." Senketsu rubbed his stubble covered chin as he stared at Izuku. "Two bodies worth of flesh." He finally said.

Izuku nodded. It was a fair price.

"Now then. For that info." Senketsu pushed off of the counter, and walked to the bookshelf behind him, he browsed the multitude of books there, eventually settling upon one that had the title "The Right Hand of Evil". He pulled he from the shelf, and laid it upon the counter.

He flipped open the cover, and threw about half of the book's pages back, revealing that the other half of the pages had been hollowed out, the new space filled with pictures and folded pieces of paper. Senketsu pulled out a picture of a tall, dark skinned man with slicked-back, black hair, and a burly build with well-defined muscles that were easily seen through his shirt and the kutte that bore the symbol of his gang, a red scaled, clawed, right hand that was reaching out of the ground.

"This is the President of The Devil's Hand, a foreigner by the name of Simmons Lincoln, or as he's often called by the other members of the gang-"

"Tombstone." Izuku said crossing his arms as he glared at the picture. "Yeah, I've met him, fought him. Though I had no idea he was with The Devil's Hand."

**'Bastard hit hard as hell.'** Venom said in Izuku's mind, he quietly agreed.

"Well, he is. Originally he was an enforcer for the gang, breaking the skulls of people who tried to stand up to them, but eventually he gained enough favor to be voted into being the boss." Senketsu said dropping the picture on the table, he pulled out a sheet of paper and another picture. "Apparently he's shifted the gang's priorities from petty theft to big scale crimes that've put them on the radar of some of the higher ranked heroes. Normally they'd be taken out without much fanfare, but the dozen or so members of the Musutafu Chapter of the gang have been able to keep their records clean enough that they can't be convicted of any crimes."

Izuku took and unfolded the paper, it held an address that wasn't far from the bookstore. "Is this where they're located currently?" He said looking at the picture Senketsu had given him, it was of an old building, presumably a warehouse given it's rather large size. The building's paint was faded and being slowly chipped away by the weather, several of it's windows were shattered, and the roof was sagging

"Yep." Senketsu said smiling at him. His teeth looked like tiny steak knives had been glued to his gums. "It's an old, supposedly abandoned warehouse formerly owned by Hammer Industries, they store merchandise there."

Merchandise for The Devil's Hand meant guns, quirk enhancers, body armor, explosives, and other things that Izuku'd rather not think of. He couldn't go in guns blazing, figuratively and literally, he'd be overwhelmed by bullets and super charged quirks.

"Thanks, Senketsu." Izuku said nodding at the taller man. "This info really helps."

"Heh, I hope it does." Senketsu said a broad smile on his face. "Now when'll I get my payment."

"After I get the filth off of the streets." Izuku said feeling Venom's biomass begin to emerge from the skin of his legs.

"Knew you'd say that." Senketsu said shrugging. "Well, happy hunting, Lethal Protector."

**"Stop calling us that."** Izuku said adopting Venom's voice as his hood and collar fused together into Venom's head. Biomass shot out from his skin, creating new nerve endings, and making the symbiote's mouth take over the movements of his own.  **"We aren't always lethal, Senketsu."**

"The food you bring me disagrees." Senketsu said mirth shining in his bright, gold eyes.

**"Whatever."** Izuku said shaking his head as he turned towards the door.

**'This is gonna be fun!'** Venom excitedly said in his head.  **'We haven't had a real fight since before this stupid hero school!'**

'Yeah, it's gonna be real fun.' Izuku agreed as he stepped out of the bookstore. 'Real fun.'  
  


Oshiro Arata, or just Arata to his friends, or Jaws to the rest of the members of The Devil's Hand, blew a cloud of smoke from between his lips as he tried to convince himself nothing was wrong. Normally he didn't light up cigarettes before going on guard duty, but the last guy on guard duty, a big brute by the name of Yamada Daiki, hadn't checked in.

Guards normally check in every twenty minutes, and it's been twenty-six minutes since Yamada did.

Arata didn't want to go outside the warehouse, if someone spotted him a whole ton of heroes could be called down on The Devil's Hand and then Tombstone'd crush his skull, but if he didn't and something was wrong with Yamada... then Tombstone'd crush his skull.

Steeling up his nerves, and taking one extra long drag of his cigarette, Arata shoved opened the warehouse's heavy steel door, and peered outside. No sign of Yamada. And it wasn't like the guy was small either, he had a mutant quirk that give him the appearance and abilities of a bull, so finding him should have been easy.

Arata took a few tentative steps outside of the warehouse, his eyes darting every which way, looking for both Yamada and for any onlookers.

"Yamada? Yamada?" Arata hissed as he slinked through the junk strewn yard outside of the warehouse, he had to carefully watch were he stepped so he didn't step on a rusty nail or something. "Yamada?"

Then he saw it. A large, porcelain white horn that was stained with blood.

It was Yamada's horn, Arata knew that from first glance.

"God, what the hell happened?" Arata said his voice barely above a whisper as he walked to the horn, he kneeled down and closely looked at it.

It's base was a bloody, broken mass of flesh and bone, evidence that it had been torn from Yamada's head. Recently since the blood hadn't even begun to dry, and the flesh still looked hot.

And it's tip, which Yamada had a habit of sharpening, was stained red with blood. Whether or not it was Yamada's... Arata didn't know.

Arata kneeled down, looking more closely at the horn. Spotting a small trail of blood that led to a large pile of junk.

He stood back up, following the trail around the pile until he found it's source. And he wished he hadn't.

There, lying on the pile of rusted junk, was Yamada. His left horn had been torn off, exposing a portion of his blood covered skull to the air, and his head had been twisted fully around, obviously leading to his death,

"I... Jesus, I gotta tell the b-" But Arata's words were cut off when a massive hand wrapped around his throat.

**"No. You don't."** A voice, deep and terrible, growled into Arata's ear, before it's owner picked him up, and threw him into another pile of junk.

Arata wheezed, trying to activate his quirk, Sonic Scream, but nothing left his mouth. A strange goo covered his bottom jaw preventing it from splitting open, one of the main things needed to activate his quirk. A thin line of the goo, which looked like thick, black tar, traveled from his bottom jaw to a massive black shape.

**"Hello, friend."** That same voice said as it's massive owner walked towards him, it's thick muscles strained against it's inky black hide.  **"It seems our mutual friend, Yamada, I believe you said his name was, has left this world without fulfilling his promise to us."**

"P-Promise?" Arata whispered.

**"Yes, his promise. You see after we tore his horn off dear Yamada promised to tell us the exact number of people within that warehouse."** The creature said kneeling in front of Arata, it's large, pearly white fangs gleamed in the dim moonlight.  **"But he never lived up to that promise, so we twisted his neck all the way around."** The thing's disturbing, milky white, creepily organic eyes squinted at him.  **"Are you going live up to that promise, friend? We'll even let you go if you do."**

"I... I... Tombstone'll crush my head if I tell you anything." Arata said utterly terrified as he stared into the thing's eyes.

**"That, friend, is nothing compared to what we will do you if you don't live up to that promise. Or would having your head crushed be preferable to being eaten alive?"** The thing said squinting at him.  At the panicked shaking of his head it continued.  **"Now, tell us, how many members of The Devil's Hand are within that warehouse?"**

"I... t-twelve." Arata said feeling like he was about to shit his pa... oh, wait there it goes.

**"And what are their quirks?"**

"Um... Ice Blast, Firestorm, Stance, Electrode, Pause, Frog, Shock Absorption, Hard Skull, Claw, Hammerhead Shark, and Tombstone's quirk, Hardening." Arata rambled off, hoping in his heart of hearts that this'd save his life. "Oh, and my quirk, Sonic Scream."

**"Hmm, thank you, friend."** The creature said reaching forward with one of it's massive hands. It placed the large palm on top of his head, it's sharp claws hovering above his paled skin.

"W-Wait, I thought you said you'd let me g-go." Arata whispered utterly terrified that what he thought was going to happen would happen.

**"Yes, we did, and we are."** The creature said ruffling Arata's pale blue hair with it's heavy palm. He breathed out a sigh of relief, happy that he was going to live. Until it continued.  **"Well, we were. Until you told us that your quirk was called Sonic Scream."** The thing's claws stopped hovering, and started sinking into Arata's flesh, he whimpered.  **"Y'see, we don't like loud noises, they hurt us. And if we let you go, who's to say that you won't turn back, and blast us with your quirk."**

"I-I won't, I p-promise!" Arata stuttered starring into the thing's eyes, fear blossoming in his chest.

**"We know you won't."** Then it's grip upon his head tightened, it's claws stabbing past skin and muscle to stab into bone.

Arata whimpered, but couldn't scream. That same thick tar had crawled up his jaw, covering and sealing his mouth tight.

The thing laid it's other hand on Arata's shoulder, and pulled with the hand on his hand. And, with his neck providing little resistance, in a few short tugs his head came loose.  
  


Izuku glared at the warehouse through Venom's eyes, rolling his shoulders he spoke.  **"All right, let's do this."**

He charged at the warehouse's door, sticking his shoulder out, and rammed into it. The door broke beneath Izuku, in Venom's body, like a soggy cracker beneath... well, anything.

"What the-" One guy, his hair looked like flickering fire, Izuku assumed he was the one with Firestorm, tried to say before Izuku grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and hurled him across the warehouse. He landed, and crashed through, a large crate.

**"Howdy."** Izuku hissed in Venom's voice, a broad, fang filled grin covered his, technically Venom's, face.  **"We are Venom. And we are hungry."**

"Fuck you, crazy!" A guy, his head was strangely flat, and somewhat resembled a hammer, said glaring at Izuku.

**"Sorry, but you're not our type."** Izuku said.

"No, I don't suppose Flattop is." A voice, like smooth gravel, said from the a table in the center of the warehouse. It's owner was a man, tall, dark skinned, with slicked-back, black hair, and muscles that were easily seen through his clothes. "Or any of my boys really, you're not the type to go after outlaws. Not in that way at least."

**"Tombstone."** Izuku said squinting at the man as he stood, his height easily equaling All Might's.  **"Been awhile."**

"Yeah, it has." Tombstone said grabbing at a syringe on the table. "Though this ain't gonna go down like our last tussle."

**"Good, we'd rather not have another broken leg to worry about."** Izuku said stepping towards Tombstone, the members of The Devil's Hand parting around him.

"Speaking of your leg, it heal up OK?" Tombstone said grabbing at the high collar of his shirt, he pulled it down exposing his neck and the sea of fading injection marks. He stabbed the syringe, more than likely Trigger, into his neck, and pressed down on the thick plunger, pumping his bloodstream full of the quirk enhancer.

**"Hurts when it rains, but otherwise it's dandy."** Izuku said dropping into a combative stance as Tombstone's skin slowly turned as thick and grey as a cinderblock.  **"Sweet of you to ask."**

Tombstone grunted as he cracked his knuckles. "Whatever, let's just get this little dance underway."

**"Well, you asked for it. Literally."** Izuku, no... Venom, they were Venom when it came to this sort of thing, said his sharp-toothed grin growing ever so slightly as Tombstone stepped towards him, and tried to instantly knock his block off.

Venom's head was blown apart by Tombstone's punch, leaving a torn, writhing mass of inky black flesh, pulped, milky white eyes that leaked a white, luminous, syrup-like liquid, and a sea of shattered, bloodstained, needle-like, and oversized shark-like teeth.

The members of the gang nearly cheered, thinking that the overgrown, ridiculously muscled creature was dead, until that torn flesh that had once been Venom's head surged up, enveloping Tombstone's hand, and it's teeth scrapping against and sinking into Tombstone's rocky skin. Essentially anchoring the man in place.

"Shi-" Was all Tombstone was able to say before Venom slammed his fist into his gut, knocking the air out of Tombstone's lungs and leaving a fist-shaped dent in his reinforced flesh.

Tombstone growled in pain, but tried powered through the agony coursing through his abdomen to try and pull away from Venom, however the strange black flesh just stretched with his arm.

A tear opened across Venom's stomach, a toothy tear.  **"Nice try, Tombs, but our head's not the real one. You should remember that, especially after the last time."** A thick tentacle exploded out of Venom's chest, slamming into Tombstone's as the biker's hand was relinquished. Blasting the literally stone faced man off of his feet, and onto the table he had been sitting at before. Venom's head reformed, a perfect, unblemished replica of the original.  **"You got knocked on your ass the exact same way."** Venom said his voice doubled as he spoke from both the tear and the head's mouth.

"Boys, get 'em." Tombstone grunted as he slowly climbed out of the table's wreckage, alcohol staining his clothes from the bottles that had been crushed beneath him.

The first to try was Flattop, he charged at Venom, his head bent down. Trying to use his oddly flat skull to attack him.

Venom caught Flattop's head in his hand, he ignored the jolt of pain that traveled up his arm, and used the biker's own momentum against him to fling him across the room.

Flattop flew through the air, but was saved from Firehair's fate by a tongue that wrapped around his torso, and pulled him back to the ground like a fleshy bungee cord. The way it happened was eerily similar to the way Tsuyu used her tongue.

And the person who did it had a frog's head in place of a human's. Which... kinda made sense given the whole tongue thing.

"You okay, Flats?" Froghead said swallowing his tongue.

"Yeah." Flattop grunted cracking his knuckles. "Let's kick this bastard's ass."

A shard of ice pierced Venom's eye, and he felt something, someone, jump onto his back, claws digging into the thick skin. Venom reached back grabbing the biker, obviously the owner of the quirk Claws, by his head, and pulled him from his back, slamming him into the ground. He stomped down on the biker's head, crushing it beneath one massive foot.

**"You."** Venom grunted glaring at the biker who had frost covering his hands. He pointed at the shard of ice that was piercing his right eye.  **"Are gonna regret this, dumbass."**

Then someone hit Venom's back with sledgehammer, making the vigilante-turned-hero-student stumble.

"Nah, I don't think Frostbite will, V." Tombstone said holding the sledgehammer's handle in both hands. "And I know you're gonna say "Says who" so I'mma cut to the chase, and say, says me."

**"You know us so well."** Venom grunted as he charged at Tombstone, claws outstretched.

Venom slashed at Tombstone's chest with his claws, ripping the biker's shirt to shreds, but doing little more. Tombstone slapped him away, sending him flying straight into the waiting arms of a shark-like man, obviously the guy with the quirk Hammerhead Shark.

Shark squeezed Venom, trying, and failing, to break his back. Though he probably didn't expect the long spikes that exploded out of Venom's back, skewering him.

**"Look at us, Ma! No hands!"** Venom laughed shaking his back, and making the body wiggle slightly.

"Bruno!" Flattop yelled absolutely enraged as he charged at Venom, trying to use his head as a battering ram once again.

The biomass that made up Venom's hand morphed, twisting into a large, malformed blade. Venom slashed down at Flattop, leaving a deep gash on the biker's back before the vigilante kicked him away.

"New trick?" Tombstone said running towards Venom, raising his sledgehammer high above his head.

Venom caught it on his forearm as the biker slammed it down, biomass wrapping around it to stop the biker's use of the weapon.

**"Yeah, we've been trying a few new things since we last saw you."** Venom said slashing at Tombstone's stony chest yet again, this time leaving a thin scratch.

"Hah! Good, you hero types tend to focus on one boring type of fightin' and never add new things!" Tombstone laughed, smacking away Venom's arm as he pulled his leg up, and kicked Venom in the chest, pushing him back.

**'Izuku, I don't think we're gonna be able to crack his hardening.'** Venom, the symbiote, warned as their body landed on it's ass.

'Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm trying to think of a way to break his focus.' Izuku thought as their body finally ejected the shard of ice in it's socket. 'So far... it's not going so well.'

Another guy, his whole body seeming to glow, jumped in front of Venom as he rose, and he placed his hands on Venom's chest.

And then, try as he might, Venom couldn't move an inch forward.

**"The hell?"** Venom said.

"Name's Knight, big guy, and you ain't ever gonna make me budge." The guy, Knight, said smirking. "My quirk's called Stance for a reason."

Venom nearly attacked the man, tendrils from his chest would easily kill the man, but a sledgehammer slammed into his side, breaking his focus and knocking him away.

"My boys are used to fighting bigger heroes than you, V." Tombstone said glaring down at Venom as he rested the sledgehammer on his shoulder. "You ain't gonna beat them like they're common crooks."

**"No. You'll all definitely uncommon crooks."** Venom said climbing to his feet, pain burning in both the biomass and the body hidden beneath.  **"And we're not a hero, remember? We, as we always say, are the monster the weak need."** He growled, forcing his hand-turned-blade to reshape back into a normal, massive hand

"Yeah, you say that." Tombstone said. "Kerm, hold him."

Venom felt something thick and fleshy wrap around him, pinning his arms to his side, and constricting his breath.

"Juice, get ready to shock him. Torrid, wake the fuck up and get ready to burn." Tombstone said at first looking at one man with long, spiky, bright blue hair, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and a leather jacket bearing the gang's symbol. Then he looked at the man Venom had thrown, he was starting to climb out of the crate, glass sprinkling his hair and clothes. "And if you ruined that shipment, I'll kill you myself."

**"What's in the crate, Tombs?"** Venom said squinting at Tombstone, not resisting the tongue as he glared at the biker.  **"Something special?"**

"It's a shipment for an associate of The Devil's Hand, that's all you're gonna get, V." Tombstone said. "How's that fire and lightning coming!?"

Venom glanced at the two bikers Tombstone had spoke to, lighting and flames decorated their bodies as they prepared their quirks.

"Nearly there, Pres!" Torrid said flames wrapping around his limbs.

"Yep, yep, yep! Nearly there, nearly there!" Juice said his hair seeming to float as electricity flowed visibly through his skin and seemed to permeate the air. "Minute, minute? Most, most?"

"Yeah." Torrid nodding in agreement.

'A minute?' Izuku thought, clicking the body's teeth.

**'Perfect.'** Venom said its voice holding a strange joy.  **'What's the plan?'**

'Wait and see.'

**'You know I can read your mind, right?'**

'Shut up.'

Thirty seconds before the two bikers attacked, the biomass of Venom's torso shifted, exploding outward into a mass of spikes that tore the tongue apart.

Kerm screamed in pain, his torn tongue flailing in the air.

Venom grabbed the torn end of the tongue, and yanked it, pulling Kerm from the ground. He used the biker's flailing body as a flail, sending him crashing into Juice and Torrid. Knocking both of the bikers on their asses, and forcing discharging their quirks.

The electricity and flames mixed into an explosive blast that blasted their fellow bikers back, except Knight and another guy, and completely roasting Kerm.

"Dammit, V. Do you know how hard it's gonna be to get Prospects after this?" Tombstone growled running at Venom who had already readopted his normal. "Cause it's gonna be real hard!"

Tombstone slammed his sledgehammer down, missing Venom by only a few inches. But he made up for that miss by slamming his fist into Venom's chest, knocking the wind out of the vigilante/hero student.

Venom stumbled back, pain exploding in his chest. He felt a hand lay itself where the shoulder blades of a normal body would be, stopping his backward movement.

"Not so fast, big guy." Knight said wagging his finger like a disapproving mother. "The president's still got business with you, what kind of knight would I be if I didn't help him in his delegations?"

**"You can fuck right off!"** Venom growled, the biomass of his back already preparing to morph into spikes. But his natural response to being stopped was paused by a flurry of ice shards that rained upon his chest.

The ice was sharp enough to fully pierce Venom's skin, stopping with barely a centimeter of ice in his chest. But their purpose was to cut, it was to freeze.

Each ice shard that landed home in Venom's chest spread frost over his skin, eventually they would consume all of the vigilante.

But apparently that wasn't enough for the members of The Devil's Hand. Another of Tombstone's goons approached Venom, he was a sickly looking fellow with hair the color of straw, and tentatively put a hand on his left shoulder.

And suddenly Venom's entire body froze, not in the literal sense, though that could happen in a minute or two, but like how a show froze when you paused it. So this sickly looking guy was the one with the quirk Pause.

"Good job, Remote! Sucker, get ready in case V escapes." Tombstone said looking at another man, this one having cropped red hair and grayish skin, who glared at him.

"Boss, do you really have to call me that?"

"Yes, now get over there!" Tombstone growled adjusting his sledge.

Sucker walked to Venom's side, holding out his hands in preparation. By deducting the other members it was easy to tell that this guy was the one with Shock Absorption.

'Our body's stuck, any ideas?'

**'My biomass is stuck. But your body...'**

'Isn't!'

The biomass of Venom's chest seemed to shift, bulging out slightly as if something was moving within.

"The hell? I thought you froze him!" Knight growled glaring at Remote.

"I-I d-d-did!" Remote stuttered.

"You froze Venom." Tombstone said tightly gripping the handle of his sledgehammer. "But not the guy behind the quirk."

Venom's mouth was roughly shoved open from inside, and someone, their face hidden by  an old biker helmet, pulled their torso out of it.

That someone had a gun. A Glock 24, to be exact.

The person aimed the pistol at Tombstone's face.

"Kid, and I know you're a kid, you know those bullets ain't gonna do shit to me, right? Long as I got Trigger flowing through my veins, I'm pretty much bulletproof." Tombstone said.

"I know." The person, Izuku, if you hadn't guessed, said his voice muffled by the helmet. "But I wasn't planning on shooting you."

Izuku turned as Tombstone processed his words, and aimed at Remote. With two pulls of the trigger, Izuku sent two rounds flying at Remote's chest.

He jumped out of Venom's mouth as the bullets landed in Remote's chest, the two pools of crimson quickly spreading across his shirt were proof of that, breaking his concentration. Breaking his hold on his quirk.

The biomass that made up Venom melted into a pile of writhing, toothy, eyed goop, the ice caking it's former chest falling away. It was the first time host and symbiote had been separated since they meet, it felt... weird to Izuku, not having that writhing mass moving around within his flesh, and not having that loud, deep voice that never seemed to shut up in his head.

"What the fu-" Knight tried to say, but opening his mouth was a bit of a mistake, a mistake Venom capitalized on.

Venom jumped from the ground, slamming into Knight's face, and forcing it's way into the biker's body through his pores and throat. Knight clawed at the biomass, trying to tear it off. Until he stopped, and Venom disappeared.

Izuku fired off two more rounds, kneecapping the iceguy, and hitting the middle of Sucker's chest. But Sucker didn't seem phased by the bullet, in fact the round merely bounced off his chest, the only proof that it had hit him being the hole in his shirt.

"Idiot, my quirk lets me absorb kinetic force. Bullets don't work on me." Sucker said a smirk spreading across his face.

"Me neither." Tombstone grunted.

"Really? It's almost as if I was just buying Venom some time, but that can't be it." Izuku said. "Right, Venom?"

**"Right."** Venom growled.

Izuku looked at Venom out of the corner of his eye, it looked different with Knight as it's host. It's head, instead of the mostly humanoid shape it had with Izuku, was strangely serpentine and it had fangs that poked out from between it's lips, it's limbs were long, easily twice the length of Knight's original arms and legs, and were as thin as matchsticks, it's fingers were long claws that began as thick as kitchen knives but tapered off into thin, sharp tips, and it's chest and abdomen both looked painfully thin, the chest having a visible ribcage, and the abdomen was sunken in, possibly molded to Knight's actual abdomen.

The only similarities between Izuku's appearance with the symbiote and Knight's were the deep black skin that was devoid of life, the milky, unblinking, gooey eyes, and the mouthful of fangs.

Venom leaped over Izuku, and crashed into Tombstone with an inhuman wail that sent shivers up the boy's spine. Did he make noises like that? Whatever, it didn't matter at the moment.

Tombstone was knocked to the ground, Venom pinning him to it. The symbiote's claws dug into Tombstone's stony flesh and the ground beneath him as it growled, green spittle dripping onto the biker's face.

"Shit." Sucker said glancing at his fallen comrades before glaring at Izuku. "Boss, can you handle that thing until I can deal with this brat?"

"Yep!" Tombstone growled as he twisted, and threw Venom off of him. Sending the symbiote flying a dozen feet away from the biker. "I can deal with the freak just fine."

Sucker turned to Izuku, who was already trying to construct a plan to fight them.

'Two bullets left. Two other mags. But bullets don't work on him, his quirk steals away all their kinetic force, but his quirk is called Shock Absorption instead of Nullification.' Izuku thought as Sucker started walking towards him, his fists clenched as he prepared to attack Izuku. 'Meaning that he must have a limit to his absorption, and if he can't release the kinetic force he intakes... then I can possibly beat him through giving him more kinetic force than he can handle.'

Izuku ducked beneath Sucker's first punch, and his second, and his third. Compared to Tombstone, Sucker was ridiculously easy to dodge.

His attacks were slow, easy to dodge, and yet they held an obvious power behind them. Power easily shown when Sucker punched through a crate that Izuku had jumped over to add some distance between them.

Izuku fired at Sucker two more times, and they once again bounced off of the biker's chest. But this time they left a slight dark spots of his flesh.

"I told you that bullets don't work on me, dumbass!" Sucker growled. "So stop trying!"

"Nope!" Izuku almost sang as he released his pistol's current mag, quickly reloading it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Venom and Tombstone throwing each other through crates. "The bullets are just gonna keep coming, Sucker."

"Fuck. Off!" Sucker growled, running at Izuku.

"No." Izuku said dodging beneath another punch, and let off two more rounds into Sucker's chest. "Oh, and you might want to look behind you."

"What? Why the hell would I-" Sucker tried to say until Tombstone, who had been thrown by Venom, crashed into him.

"Told you." Izuku said.

**"He certainly did."** Venom agreed as it walked to them, the claws on it's toes clicking with each step.

"You dealt with Tombstone pretty well." Izuku said. "How's it like using Knight?"

**"Not... easy. His will, mind... strong. Hard to... control."** Venom said holding it's head, claws digging into the dark flesh.

"Want to come back?"

**"Definitely."** Venom said and it's form began to melt away into a goopy mess that lunged for Izuku.

Venom's biomass crashed into him, sinking into his pores, and re-entering his bloodstream. It's thick, twisting flesh easily copied his blood cells, fitting in amongst his blood. How easily it copied his cells made Izuku wonder, what else could his symbiote mimic from his body?

A matter for a later date.

"Now." Izuku began as Venom's biomass started emerging from his pores, wrapping around his body once more. Why Venom didn't lead with this was a mystery.  **"Let's get this**   **over with."**

Venom stomped on Tombstone's back, pushing the man into the ground. He ignored Sucker's groans of pain. And he smacked Knight away when the biker tried to stand.

This was over. Venom had won, all he needed to do now was to break Tombstone's back, paralysis him, call the cops on a burner phone, and grab Senketsu's payment. The two out front would do nicely.

These were the thoughts running through Venom's head as Tombstone struggled beneath his foot, seeming to reach for something. And when he did reach that something, he spoke.

"You asked me earlier what was in that crate you sent Torrid into." Tombstone said drawing Venom's attention as he inched something towards his face. "Well, it's a new drug, called Ambrosia. It's like Trigger, but better. 'Parently it draws out quirks in your genes, and adds 'em to your normal quirk which it's already enhancing." Tombstone smiled, showing his flat, block-like teeth. "And you know something, it's a breathable. Meaning I can use it and Trigger."

**"Why are you telling us this?"**

"Because I'm about to demonstrate it to you, V." Tombstone grunted pressing a breathing mask, which had a glass cylinder filled with a thick purple gas, he had hidden in his large hand to his breath. He took a deep breath, inhaling all of the gas.

And then he threw Venom off of him.

Venom crashed into another crate, this one seemingly filled with parts for motorcycles, and glared at Tombstone as the biker stood. But that glare soon turned into a fearful, worried stare as Tombstone began screaming in pain.

Tombstone held his head in his hands, blood spurting from his nose and ears as he screamed in unbridled agony. His clothes began to tear as his muscles seemed to expand beneath his hardened skin, cracking, and possibly tearing, the stone-like flesh. The biker's knuckles began to grow out and sharpen into sharp, stubby claws as his boots were torn apart by morphing meet, what they were morphing into Venom didn't know.

"You idiot!" Sucker yelled at Tombstone, not caring as the man's screams grew louder. "This is why we told you not to mix the two fucking drugs! There's no telling what quirks Ambrosia could awaken from your DNA, but it's pretty easy to tell what one of those quirks could be when your fucking brother and father both have Muscle Augmentation!" Sucker pointed at Tombstone, but the other biker was to caught up in the pain of his feet morphing into a shape resembling a bird's talons. "Massively expanding muscles don't mix with the unyielding stone you have for skin!"

**"Enough reprimanding your boss, Sucker."** Venom growled.  **"We don't think he can hear you over his own pain."**

"Whatever. You got a plan, hero?" Sucker said glaring at Venom.

**"Yeah, Hardening quirks, when they're not in the Mutant classification, require a certain degree of focus or consciousness to maintain."** Venom said rolling his shoulders.  **"Knock Tombstone out, and his quirk will deactivate."**

"Okay, and how does that help when his quirk protects him from all damage?"

**"Not all damage. Hardening quirks work like a suit of armor, good for defending against some attacks, but utter shit at defending against others."** Venom said dropping into a combative stance.  **"One of those others is blunt force."**

"And how are we gonna get enough blunt force to knock him out?" Sucker said pointing at Tombstone who was steadily growing in height.

**"Simple."** Venom glanced up.  **"We drop the ceiling on him while you keep him busy."**

"Me? Why me?"

**"Because you, Sucker, can take the damage he can deal out. At least for a long enough period that we can drop the roof."**

"Fuck... fine." Sucker said. "I'll deal with the boss, just make it fucking quick."

**"Got it."** Venom said a broad, sharp-toothed smile covering his face.  **"Split on three?"**

"Yeah." Sucker said clenching his fists. "Three."

Venom leaped over Sucker, landing deftly atop the largest still-standing crate, as the biker began to run at his boss. Another leap and he was sinking his claws into the rafters above Tombstone.

Using his brute strength Venom began tearing apart the rafters, and stabbing into the roof. Bending and breaking the steel was surprisingly easy, proof that Venom was as physically powerful as he looked.

As Venom reached the fourth rafter he was able to see Sucker easily dodging clumsy blows from Tombstone, then retaliating with a few quick jabs to his face. After awhile it left Sucker's knuckles bruised and bloodied, apparently his quirk didn't protect him from his own kinetic output.

With a few more swift stabs with his claws the roof began to groan, beginning to bend beneath its own weight.

**"Look out below!"** Venom yelled giving Sucker his only warning before the circular cutout of the roof came crashing down.

It plummeted through the air, whistling as it did, and crashed into Tombstone with a loud cracking noise.

**"He out?"** Venom said to Sucker as he began climbing down.

"Yeah... I think so." Sucker said. "He ain't moving at least."

**"Good."** Venom grunted as he landed behind the biker.  **"Now, it's time to-"**

"Knock me out and send for the police, I get it." Sucker said looking at Venom over his shoulder. "Already deactivated my quirk, get it over with."

**"Just like that? You're not going to fight us or attempt to escape?"**

"Look." Sucker said turning to fully face Venom. "This gang was the closest thing I had to a family, I ain't gonna try to leave the ones you haven't killed behind, and after seeing how easily you beat them, what chance do I have?" Sucker glared at Venom. "So just do it."

**"Fine."** Venom pulled his fist back and knocked the biker out, catching him with a tendril and lowering him to the ground.

Venom turned and walked, stepping carefully over the scattered bodies as he did, to the door. A hole opened in his side, and a small flip phone was pushed out, dropping into Venom's cupped hand.

He jabbed in the three numbers for the police's number, and leaned against the wall as he waited for the operator to answer.

"Hello, this is the Musutafu police department, what's your emergency?" The operator, a woman if the high pitched voice that echoed across the line was anything to go by, said in a pleasant tone.

_"Yes, I'd like to report a murder."_ Venom said his voice altering into something smooth and deep and attractive.  _"Or six, hehe."_

"Sir, t-that's no laughing matter." The operator said fear leaking into her voice.

_"Really? But they died so easily, and weren't very tasty, that's enough to earn a laugh from me."_ Venom said.

"I... tasty? You... you're the cannibalistic vigilante Tarantula?"

_"Hmm, yes that would be me."_ Venom said looking at his claws, bored.

"I... w-where are the b-bodies and w-who are t-they?"

_"The abandoned Hammer Industries warehouse in Musutafu, the bodies are members of The Devil's Hand. About half of those members are still alive."_ Venom said walking over to the bodies of the biker with the bull quirk and Sonic Scream.  _"Though I'd hurry if I were the cops, quite a few of them are bleeding out."_

With that Venom ended the call, and threw the two bodies onto his shoulders.

**"Now to bring Senketsu his payment. And then to head home, get a good night's rest, and to wake up early for the Festival tomorrow."** Venom said beginning to climb a wall as sirens echoed in the distance.  
  


About an hour later, after the police had fully cordoned off the warehouse, a large, muscular man approached the warehouse. His face was hidden by the leather, bird-like plague mask that he wore.

"Excuse me, Sir." A cop said holding out a hand to impede the man, not that the cop would. No one could stop the man when he was on a mission, even if he hated his boss. "You can't enter here, this is a crime scene."

"I ain't no "Sir", pig, the name's Kendo. Rappa Kendo." Kendo said tightening the leather straps that made up his gloves, the cold steel that made up their knuckles and fingers chilling him to the bone. An itch, terribly familiar and annoying, made itself known at the base of his skull. "And I don't give a shit if this is a crime scene or not, there's something I need to pick up."

"What could you need to pick up at.... did you just say your name was Rappa Kendo?" The cop said his snout quivering as he reached for the pistol that was holstered at his waist.. "I... y-you're under a-arrest."

"Yeah? You can't beat me, piggy, not if you're gonna use a weapon." Kendo said that itch at the base of his skull growing. "A real fight can only exist when you fight with the power of your own body, no weapon, no drugs."

"W-What the h-hell are you talking about?" The cop said his hands shaking as he drew his pistol. But he never got a chance to use it.

Kendo had already grabbed the cop's wrist, twisted it, and used his quirk, Strongarm, to unleash a flurry of punches, each having more power behind them than a 12 gauge slug. Those punches tore the cop apart, tearing muscle, pulping organs, and reducing bones to dust. The only thing left undamaged was the cop's arm, hanging loosely in Kendo's turkey sized fist.

Kendo threw the body away, and casually tore down the caution tape, walking through it to the warehouse's open door. There were more cops within, guarding and marking all the crates within the warehouse.

Out of the corner of his eye Kendo was able to see the crate that his boss, a massive douche, had sent him there to retrieve. It was the largest crate there, marked with the symbol of, the now defunct, Hammer Industries, a hammer hitting an anvil, and had a torn open top that exposed its contents. Said contents were thick, orange breathing masks that were connected to glass vials filled with a purple gas, Ambrosia.

A good half of those breathers were broken, their gas entering the air, and making it far harder for Kendo to finish his job.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" A cop yelled pointing a pistol at him, his finger shaking as it hovered about the firearm's trigger.

That yell called the attention of all of the other cops, all dozen of them, and soon all of them were aiming at him with their pistols.

Kendo cracked his neck, quietly sighing within his mask. This was going to be boring.

And it was.

Each of the cops went down in a single flurry of punches, they fired at him, but each of the bullets only grazed Kendo's muscular frame. Their aim was honestly awful, and it only became worse and worse with each one of their comrades that Kendo killed.

By the time all twelve lay dead, Kendo's gloves were painted red with blood, and fragments of bone had let shallow cuts in his forearms.

"Boring." Kendo muttered digging a piece of bone out of his arm, the sharp, throbbing pain was squashed beneath the burning itch that was screaming in Kendo's mind, reminding him of a need he had had ever since his quirk had awoken. "Ugh, fucking hell, Overhole, why'd you have to send me on such a boring fucking assignment?"

Said assignment was making sure that the dumbass cops didn't take the Ambrosia, and to take it all for Shie Hassaikai. Not that Kendo cared about the fucking drug, enhancing quirks was fucking stupid. A person's own natural power was all that mattered.

But it wasn't Kendo's decision, it was that douche Overhole's. And if Kendo didn't do what the douche said, he'd just keep killing and reviving him 'til he did.

So once Kendo finished picking the fragments out of his forearm, and wrapped it in a bit of cloth, he pulled the duffel bag off of his shoulders, dropping it on the crate. And started scooping handfuls of the breathers into the bag, tossing the broken ones away, until it was filled to the brim. Thankfully the bag was large enough for all of the breathers.

He zipped it up, and threw the bag back over his broad shoulders.

"The bastard better let me have another fucking round for this dumb shit." Kendo muttered stepping on a cop's corpse as he left the warehouse. "I ain't no fucking errand boy."

He stepped outside of the warehouse, standing in the moonlight, letting it illuminate his muscular frame. Through the pale white lenses of his mask he gazed up at the moon.

"Heh, wonder what Kiddo-goo is doing right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a bit longer than expected. But it's also the longest chapter yet. So... I'm hoping that compensates for that, hehe.
> 
> Anyway, after this chapter is the Sports Festival, and with that... well, I suppose you'll just have to wait and see. Though I'm certainly looking forward to it, the fights, and the ship fuel to come.
> 
> I'm real excited for the eventual appearances of all of the symbiotes, including Carnage, and a certain human/symbiote hybrid that'll appear later.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, this is the symbiote loving writer, GasMask, signing off!


End file.
